A Royal Pain
by hooked
Summary: Adam and Teela have been the best of friends ever since infancy. Now that they are teenagers, the "awkward" stage of their relationship begins as they struggle with new feelings neither one can accurately identify. As if this isn't enough to deal with, a second young man complicates a friendship between three young friends. Growing pains!
1. Chapter 1

15April 2014

**Disclaimer:** _Under no circumstances do I own any of Filmation's, MYP's, or Mattel's characters. I do not profit from writing these stories; this is done only for my own amusement and hopefully for the amusement of others on the site. Please don't sue! I'm not affiliated with the official He-Man/She-Ra universe. I'm just an average schmo who likes reading stories revolving around our lovely Prince Adam._ :-P

**Author's Note:** Hi fellow He-Man fanfic followers! I LOVE reading all of your stories and was inspired to write one of my own. Let me start by saying I am not a writer; I simply had an idea that I wanted to explore. I thought I'd give it a shot and I hope it doesn't suck too badly. This story has the potential to grow to several chapters, however, I'm posting the first chapter to see if anyone likes it. If you do, then I'll post more! If you don't, well, then it'll just be a flash in the pan one-or-two-shot thingy and accept my sincerest apologies. LOL

FYI that the Adam and Teela in my story are based on Filmation however it's my understanding that my Adam's personality strongly favors MYP's version. So, I'm going to say the characters' personalities are a fusion of Filmation and MYP's. I thought it would be fun to make them the same age in this story too.

A HUGE THANK YOU goes to Foxy11814 for beta-ing for me and a thank you and high-five to Alphalover for encouraging me to post my idea. :-D

*gulp* With that said, here goes...

**A Royal Pain**

They stood dumbfounded. Aurellius, Eternos' biggest bully, had just backhanded her across the face. She fell hard to the ground, hip then shoulder. The dust flew angrily upwards in response to the brutality of the attack. He stood over her with a pompous gleam in his eye and a victorious smirk on his lips. He'd just proven that no one, especially a weak little girl, would talk back to him without feeling his wrath. He was the king of the schoolyard. If he wanted to pick on David, it was his business.

A small crowd of teenagers formed around the two to watch the altercation. Until she hit the ground, some were cheering for the redhead. Some supported Aurellius to avoid becoming next weeks' victim. The girl's lip began to bleed, split open as she pawed at the ground dazed by the blow. The spectators were silent as she lifted herself up on shaky arms and wobbly legs. The dizziness threatened to send her into darkness as she fought to regain control of her body.

With determination in her eyes and her jaw set in defiance, she slowly got to her feet for another face-off against the bully. She had witnessed him picking on her good friend David, Duke of Aberra, from afar and knew she had to intervene, especially since Aurellius had muttered something about "wimpy royals" in the past. David was thin and small in stature even though he was the same age as she and her best friend.

He reminded her of her best buddy to some degree: blonde hair, blue eyes. The glaring differences between the two boys was that her best bud was taller, built a little more solid, and had a mischievous streak. David was more mild-mannered and accommodating.

Aurellius was 17 years old, a full two years older than Teela but she didn't care. She always hated seeing the weak victimized by the so-called strong. Her body swayed a bit as she stood toe-to-toe with this monster. She was physically no match for him; outweighing her by at least 40 pounds and built like a shadow beast, her trim 15-year-old frame didn't stand a chance. She began to panic as he geared up for another blow.

As the bully drew back to deliver a deadly punch to her jaw, Teela braced herself lifting her arms in defense to block the intended blow.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from the onlookers as someone slid beneath the crowd into the center of the fray from behind her and swoop-kicked the bully onto the ground. Surprised, Aurellius put his left arm out to break his fall but instead, he broke his arm as he fell at an unnatural angle. There was a distinct "crack" heard and the boy screamed in agony as the crowd let out a sound of surprise and horror. He crumpled to the ground writhing in pain and cradling his arm. The blonde-haired rescuer grabbed both Teela and David's hands jerking them through the crowd, and the trio ran at top speed towards the palace.

After a safe distance, Teela exploded. "Adam! How on Eternia did you know how to do that? And, where did you come from? Weren't you supposed to be at the summit with your father?" She didn't mean to sound ungrateful but it irked her when she had to be rescued, especially while she was attempting to rescue someone else.

"I'm not needed until tomorrow," he calmly replied. "I was helping your father repair a sky-sled out back when I spotted you arguing with some goon down by the schoolyard. After he back-handed you, well, I saw red. I ran down as fast as I could. And, by the way, you're welcome."

Teela seethed a bit while he smirked and opened her mouth to reply when David cut in. "Thank you, Adam, for coming to our aid. I told Teela to ignore Aurellius, but she wasn't having any of it," David quietly explained.

"I had the situation well under control, Adam," Teela replied glaring at David. "You didn't have to do that, you know." Her face reddened. She hated appearing weak, especially in front of the prince.

"I see," Adam quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me, just how much control were you exhibiting by lying face down in the dirt?" The mischievous sparkle in his eyes drove her insane. He did this whenever he knew he was right and she was acting like a moron.

"I was merely following a common military tactic," she lied. "Let the enemy take the first shot. Then, his over confidence will let you exploit his weakness." She swore she had heard that somewhere. Straw grasper, she thought.

Adam eyed her suspiciously, clearly unconvinced. Turning to David, he stated, "Your mother is looking for you. She asked the Queen about your whereabouts. Mom sent word to Man-At-Arms to find you."

"I'll get back to my quarters. Thanks again, Adam. Teela, I'm grateful to you for at least trying to save me," David replied sheepishly before taking off running to their temporary quarters at the palace. His family was in town from Aberra for the Summit of Kingdoms.

Adam glanced at Teela whose cheek was forming an ugly bruise. Not thinking, he reached a hand to her face, furrowing his brow. She flinched causing him to pull back self-consciously.

"Can I get you something for that?" he asked as they both turned to walk towards her father's workshop.

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to dote on me. I can take care of myself. I'm not one of those weak courtiers who fall apart when they break a nail." Teela couldn't understand why she was being so defensive today.

"I never said you were." He was starting to get annoyed. "Why do you become unglued whenever I help you? You always get this….attitude. As if you think you're invincible."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT!"

They stared at each other for a few moments; defiant emerald eyes met a sapphire glare. Teela's fists were on her hips. Adam's arms were crossed over his chest.

"Okay Cap'n," Adam finally broke the stand-off. He seemed to relax. "To answer the barrage of questions you threw at me earlier, first of all, I learned that move from your father. And hey, someone's got to keep an eye on you. Even soldiers support each other as a unit. Leave no man behind, right, Cap'n?" He winked at her knowing she hated the nickname he had saddled her with.

Teela's eyes narrowed. A couple of years ago, she had confided in him about her plans to join the Royal Guard and perhaps make it to Captain. Since then, he knew how to push her buttons whenever she would engage in heroics and fail.

"Are you mocking my aspirations, Prince Adam? Some of us common folk have to make a living, you know. We all can't live the privileged royal life." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

Adam looked stricken. Unbeknownst to Teela, he was actually proud of her bravery and sense of honor. His use of her nickname was a term of endearment and not meant to belittle. He had feelings for her. He had no clue what they were exactly, but he sometimes hid behind teasing in self-preservation. He wasn't sure how she felt about him. Well…beyond exasperation at times anyway.

"No, I suppose not," he replied quietly. "You'd better get that bruise looked at. I'll see you at dinner."

Teela tensed as she watched him turn and walk away. Why did she always seem to act like a brat around him lately? She knew she had crossed the line a little. Sighing, she made her way towards the quarters she shared with her father, the King's Man-At-Arms. She was covered in dirt and had what promised to be a heck of a shiner on her right cheek.

Duncan had walked into the shop. He didn't hear the exchange between the two 15 year olds but he read the body language. Teela was on the defensive and Adam seemed hurt. He walked towards the prince as Adam hovered over the sky-sled.

"Everything alright, lad? Seemed you two were having a little argument."

Adam sighed. "We're okay." He fumbled with the sled's engine absent-mindedly, seemingly deep in thought. "I just don't get Teela sometimes. Lately she's been acting…how do I put it? Mental."

Duncan couldn't help but chuckle a little at Adam's look of confusion. "You're both 15 years old. You're growing up. Your relationship will encounter peaks and valleys during your friendship. It's natural as you grow into the next stage of living."

"Yeah. Mother had an Earth term for it. She called it 'pooburty'."

Duncan laughed loudly this time causing Adam's eyes to fly up in surprise. "That's 'puberty', son. Hormones are changing all while you're dealing with emotions and life experiences. It's normal albeit awkward since you're not exactly children anymore, yet you've not yet reached adulthood. Give it time, son. Your friendship with my daughter will survive." Duncan ruffled the prince's hair as they both walked out of the shop.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Teela stared at her bathroom mirror. She'd just stepped out of the shower and eyed the swollen red lump on her cheek. Her hair was wet and she looked bedraggled. How could any boy take her seriously? David was always attractive to her, but something was missing. He was warm and friendly and never said anything that could be remotely misinterpreted; the perfect duke in the making.

On the other hand, there was Adam. Elders, that boy sometimes got on her last nerve! He had a way of disarming her without trying. For supposedly being the Crown Prince of Eternia, heir to the throne of Randor of the distinguished House of Miro, he sure was a scoundrel at times. If she fell in the creek during one of their explorations of the Evergreen Forest, David was always the first to reach out to help her. Adam, on the other hand, would let out a snort of laughter then eventually lend her a hand. Of course he'd crack a joke and tease her mercilessly for the rest of the day.

Yet, something about him endeared him to her. They would share their deepest, darkest fears and confide in one another about their futures. In their younger days, they would mock the latest screwball fashions the nobles wore to court or they'd run and hide under tables during the annual ball and play marbles. Sometimes they would sneak into the Palace kitchen around midnight and raid the refrigerator. Frozen custard was their favorite. The Queen called them "sundaes".

Teela's teenaged mind was confused. She was drawn to Adam but admired David and the stately air about him. Adam was more of a rough-houser, but she liked that about him. Arguably, her best friend was gorgeous: silky blonde hair, intense eyes of sapphire blue, lithe muscular build, and a commanding way about him. Better looking than David, but David's quiet nature appealed to her. Maybe she was torn knowing that princes never married orphans with questionable lineages. Dukes, on the other hand, had far less restrictions enforced upon them when it came to marriage.

_Marriage?_ "I'm only 15! Why am I thinking about marriage? Crazy. Stick to the plan, Tee. It's the Academy then the City of Wisdom for you. Then, hopefully, the Royal Guard. No time for boys," she lectured herself.

She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Then, she braided it, checked herself in the mirror one last time, and stepped sheepishly into the living room. Her father had just entered the foyer of the suite they shared.

"Chin up, daughter", Duncan encouraged as he held his hand out to her. "From what I hear, you made quite a stand at the schoolyard today. Although I'm concerned that you decided to engage a boy who was much bigger and older than you, I'm proud of your sense of loyalty. Just promise me you won't do that again." She could have been seriously injured. Thank goodness for Adam.

"Oh I'm all right, father, but I'll do better next time."

"Next time?" Duncan quirked an eyebrow in concern.

"Yes. 'Battlefield Strategy' starts next quarter at the Academy," Teela stated matter-of-factly.

Her father shook his head. His only daughter was definitely going to be a force to reckon with once she matures. _The Art of War_ was one of her favorite books. It was given to her by the Queen.

Duncan and Teela sat at the dining table in their usual spots. After a beat, the King and Queen entered the Dining Hall. The King's trusted Man-At-Arms and his fiery red-haired daughter stood bowing and curtseying in deference to the High King of Eternia and his beautiful Earthling wife. King Randor was an intimidating sight. His golden three-point crown, royal blue robes, and dark brown beard added to his stern look along with the scowl he was wearing tonight.

"Where is my son?" he bellowed. The boy was late for dinner two nights in a row.

"He's on his way, dear", the Queen replied in a calming, melodious voice. "Lady Amanda caught her gown in the front gate of the Palace. She broke her fingernail in an attempt to yank it free. Adam is assisting her to her chambers." Teela could barely contain herself. She simply rolled her eyes.

"I see. Please…please be seated," the King gestured to Man-At-Arms and his young daughter.

As the wine was being served, Prince Adam and his pet tiger strode into the dining hall.

"Forgive my tardiness, Father. Lady Amanda had an emergency and needed some assistance." He glanced at Teela, who glared at him in disgust.

"An emergency?" Teela scoffed. "Was it the right or left pinky nail?" Duncan shot her a look that warned her to be quiet. The King and Queen sent looks of confusion her way. Teela felt her face blush.

Adam, however, wasn't fazed. "Left pinky. She had just delivered some food and supplies to a needy family of four and upon her return to the Palace, her gown got caught on the iron bars of the gate. I happened to be talking with her when it snagged." Adam sat down next to his father.

Teela's blushed deepened. Adam didn't seem to notice as he reached down to scratch Cringer behind the ears.

"I-Is something bothering you, T-Teela?" All heads turned towards her. Leave it to Cringer to magnify an embarrassing moment.

"No, Cringer. It's just a little warm in here." If she could crawl underneath the table she would.

"Child, what on Earth happened to your face?" Queen Marlena noticed the developing bruise despite the obvious blushing attack Teela was trying desperately to cover.

"Oh, it's nothing, Your Majesty. It's just um…I fell."

By this time, Adam was staring at Teela with an unreadable look on his face.

"Nothing? It looks like an awful bruise. Did someone do that to you? Did you visit the infirmary?" The Queen's concern although heartfelt was a source of embarrassment for the teenage girl. who wanted nothing more than to disappear at the moment.

"I…"

"Some primate was picking on her at school but she taught him a lesson, right, Tee?" Adam broke in hoping to save her from further scrutiny and possible parental lectures. He knew she hated appearing weak.

The King and Queen gasped. "A _boy_ did this? What's his name?" Randor seemed angry. Adam cut in again.

"Don't know. All I know is he was a big one and Tee gave him an education he won't forget. He got a lick in but she got the upper hand. I saw it. He won't touch her again." Teela's head snapped to Adam, who by this time had the beginnings of a wide grin creeping across his features. The royal couple, eyes locked on Teela, didn't notice the peculiar grin on their son's face.

"Honey, please be sure to get that looked at. Your beautiful face doesn't deserve a bully's mark." Marlena's genuine concern warmed Teela. And, Adam had rescued her once again. She stared back at the prince in confusion. She had attacked him for rescuing her and again for helping Amanda. Yet, he had just saved her from further embarrassment. She felt ashamed at her bratty behavior.

Dinner conversation turned towards feudal lands and kingdom alliances as Adam kept his eyes on his plate. Teela occasionally glanced at him, but he never met her gaze.

Dinner passed uneventfully. The prince excused himself and made his way to the hall towards the Royal Gardens. Cringer lapped up the last of his meal and quickly stood to follow him.

"May I also be excused, Your Majesties?"

"Of course, girl. Good evening to you," Randor replied.

"And to you, Sire." Teela squeezed her father's shoulder as she rushed out of the room to follow the prince.

"Adam, wait up!"

He already had one foot on the courtyard step when he threw a confused look over his shoulder. Teela ran towards him, placing a hand on his bicep.

"Adam, I'm so sorry for earlier. I attacked you by mocking Lady Amanda's predicament. And uh, I was also out of line for that crack I made earlier about royals. I…I'm sorry." Her voice cracked at the end. Apologies were not her strong suit.

"I-I'm c-cold, Adam. I'm going back to the r-room."

Adam blinked and bent down to scratch his pet. "Sure, Cringe. I'll see you in a bit."

The prince's face softened as he turned to Teela. "It's okay. I gave you a hard time earlier for the brawl out on the school grounds. That was insensitive of me."

"Brawl?" Teela squeaked. "I would hardly call that a brawl. It took only one slap and I went down like a sack of potatoes," she whined.

"True. You were a bit pathetic," Adam teased. "I'm surprised you made it out in one piece." His eyes twinkled as his grin grew a little.

She slapped his arms playfully as they began to giggle breaking the tension. "I did look sort of ridiculous out there. If you hadn't shown up, I would have gotten more than this ugly bruise," she rubbed her cheek absentmindedly.

Without thinking, Adam lifted a hand to caress her cheek.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it ugly, more like adorable." His eyes suddenly widened as he jerked his hand away.

Teela stared at his back as he walked towards the stone bench and sat down. Gawking at him, she watched as he studied the stars in the clear crisp night sky. She was unable to move for several moments. Her boots felt rooted to the ground, unable to move past what just occurred. Her mind kept replaying Adam's gesture as if questioning the reality of the moment.

She blinked, willing herself to move forward off of the stone step and towards her best friend. Taking a seat next to him, she decided to focus on something else, a safe neutral topic to dissolve the sudden awkwardness between them.

"Beautiful stars tonight," she finally managed gazing at the night sky. "I wonder what it's like to travel in space. I bet your Mother saw things the likes of which we'll probably never see." When she heard no response, Teela glanced at him.

What she observed perplexed her. Adam seemed to be searching for something in the heavens. Periodically, his gaze would settle on a far off star.

"Adam?" After more silence, she finally punched him in the arm – _hard_.

"Ow!" the prince massaged his upper right arm. "What did you do that for?"

"You were being weird. After you said that weird thing to me earlier, you got weirder," Teela paused at Adam's look of confusion. "You called me adorable, then sat down, and promptly went into a trance. You were staring at something in the sky?"

His quizzical expression morphed into comprehension as his cheeks pinkened slightly. He gazed back at the night sky. "I was just thinking." He abruptly turned to face Teela. "Ever wonder about your purpose in life? You know, why you were born, what everything means? Your place in the universe?"

It was Teela's turn to look confused. "I don't know what you mean, Adam. You're the Crown Prince of Eternia, heir to your father's throne. You were specifically born to one day rule this planet." She furrowed her brow as Adam had started to shake his head in response.

"No, there's got to be more to it than that." He paused and then eyed her. "Besides, you make me sound like some genetically engineered specimen." He grinned at her, that lopsided grin he gets when he's trying to suppress a full smile.

Teela huffed. "Well, you _are_ a specimen; that much is certain." Adam's grin slowly grew wider. "Exactly what kind we have yet to discover. You're part alien, part goofball."

They locked gazes preparing to launch one of their epic verbal sparring matches. "The rest of you, the Ancients only know!" She absent-mindedly brushed the bangs away from his eyes and sighed softly. "Yep, a royal goofball for certain."

Adam grinned mischievously. "Well, obviously you have a penchant for goofballs because…," he paused for dramatic effect glancing about the room, "…you chased me down and planted yourself beside me. There's no one else here in the courtyard with me, Tee."

Teela opened her mouth in reply but could manage nothing more than a light 'squeak'. Adam leaned closer and put an index finger to his right ear.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

Teela bit her lip accepting the challenge and playfully retorted, "Let's get something straight. You're not even remotely interesting enough for me to want to 'chase you down'…" With that, she made air quote gestures with her fingers. Adam's eyebrows flew up in amusement. She continued. "Secondly, someone's got to keep that ego of yours in check by pointing out all of your flaws…"

Amused, Adam mouthed the word "flaws?" as she rattled off the rest of her retort.

"…and thirdly, you're not all that good looking, so I took pity and decided to hang around you in order to boost your reputation with the ladies." Teela fixed her ponytail and brushed the stray hairs that framed her face away from her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest in mock self-importance, waiting for a reply.

"Flaws?" Adam drew out mockingly. "So by your characterization, I'm an ugly, boring, pitiful goof without a friend in the world. What's next, Esmerelda? Am I to ring the bell atop Notre Dame's tower?" He quirked an eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

Teela wrinkled her nose. "Esmerelda?" she repeated with a curious tone. Understanding dawning, she scolded, "Don't you go throwing classic Earth literature at me to throw me off balance Adam," she shook her finger at the amused prince. "Let's keep this strictly Eternian, smarty pants."

"That's _Mister_ Smarty-TIGHTS to you, Red." Adam winked as he stood up and stretched. "I'm suddenly very tired," he stated with a yawn that Teela didn't think was genuine. "I'm going to bed." Bowing, he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it tenderly. "Goodnight."

"Oh…good night, Adam," Teela replied. She was slightly startled by the romantic gesture.

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows of the Palace Gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Holy Canoli! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I was shooting for "pass-able" so when I saw that some of you have marked my story as either your "Favorite" or "Follow", I was astonished. Thanks to all of you who read as well as all of you who read and review. You're keeping me motivated_. :-D

Chapter 3

There was a soft knock at the door. Lifting his head, in the darkness he could just make out the slumbering lump on the floor which was now snoring. The great cat had a habit of slipping off into oblivion – _loudly_ – when he felt content.

The prince slipped out of bed and into his sitting room. He was neither alarmed nor concerned as he and Teela had often snuck into each other's rooms at night to talk. Past midnight was prime time as the maids were long since done for the evening and the guards would move to the far end of the corridor, the entrance to the Palace Royal Wing, for overnight detail.

Turning the knob gingerly and opening the door, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I need to talk to you, Adam," David quickly explained.

"Sure, come in," Adam gestured with his arm opening the door wider to allow his good friend entrance. Adam led David to the couch as he himself sat in the oversized chair beside it.

"What's wrong? Are your parents okay?"

"No, all is well with my family, my friend. Thank you. I simply have a question about…" David looked at his hands for a moment clearly uncomfortable with his next choice of words.

"About?" Adam encouraged.

"About…Teela."

The prince blinked. "Teela?" he repeated.

"Yes…" David ventured.

"What about Teela? Something wrong?"

"No," the young duke replied. "It's just…" he paused to gather his thoughts. "She's different than most girls."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'different'?" Hit with a sudden urge to protect, he felt his hackles rise a bit.

"Well, I never see her with anyone but us. She doesn't do girly things like shop for dresses or go to the salon," David searched for the next word. "She's like…a tomboy."

"And?" Adam quirked an eyebrow, clearly annoyed at not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Please don't get me wrong, Adam. Teela is quite beautiful. I'm just wondering if she's, you know, interested in boys right now."

Adam's eyes widened. His stomach did a somersault. "Um, well, no….I mean, I don't know. If she is, she never told me. Then again, I suppose she has a right to privacy. I mean, it wouldn't be any of my business or anything." The prince rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable at the awkward turn the conversation had taken.

"I just figured you'd know since you guys seem to be so close, like brother and sister. I've only known you two for several years, but you guys grew up together. Didn't your parents used to put you in the same crib?"

A slight flush crept across Adam's face. "Well, yeah," he cleared his throat. "But it's different when you're dealing with, um, matters of the heart and all. People tend to be uncomfortable about sharing that stuff with others, best friend or no," he replied. He blinked. "Why the sudden interest in Teela's love life?"

"No reason. Just wondering," David's gaze shifted down to the rug on the floor. "I um…I'd better go. Sorry to disturb you my friend. Good night Adam."

They stood and clasped arms. "Goodnight to you, too, David." He walked his good friend to the door and closed it quietly behind him. Adam didn't know exactly what to make of the brief surprise visit, but his gut feeling confirmed what his mind didn't want to acknowledge: David had feelings for Teela.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Adam and Teela reclined on a blanket that was spread beneath them. A large picnic basket containing seasonal fruits, cheeses, baguettes, chocolates, and chilled beverages sat at the corner of the blanket. They lay on their backs, talking and enjoying each other's company. As the setting sun cast a warm rosy glow on the horizon, Teela suddenly turned to Adam, leaned over, and partially draped her body over his. In shock, Adam froze as Teela whispered huskily into his ear, "Finally…I'm glad my first kiss is with you." She then playfully touched her nose to his before leaning in for a passionate kiss that sent shockwaves through both of their bodies. Their kisses became more heated as they embraced, their hands exploring the other, Teela caressing Adam's muscular chest and abdomen as Adam ran his fingers through Teela's hair. Then…_

"Cringer!"

Adam awoke to his pet tiger sloppily licking his cheek. The cat had jumped onto his master's bed and begun licking with a frenzy.

"Cringer, stop that! Get off of me!"

"You w-weren't waking up and I got scared. I thought you were d-dead, Adam," Cringer explained.

Annoyed, Adam sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's almost time f-for your meeting with your f-father, remember?"

Adam paled. "Ohh shhh—". He bounced out of bed and into his bathing chambers. "I forgot all about that," he yelled through the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela gasped and sat up in bed. She had the strangest dream. Already, morning amnesia was threatening to remove the remnants of the dream, but she fought for recall. She remembered a picnic basket, flowers, and someone next to her. Her groggy mind struggled to focus as the figure began to partially materialize in her mind's eye.

"Blonde hair?" she muttered. She blushed as she recalled attacking whoever this was and kissing him with abandon. He was an excellent kisser whoever the mystery man was in her dream. She clutched her comforter and rubbed her eyes. Shrugging, she checked the timepiece on her nightstand and realized it was time to start her day.

xxxxxxxxxx

The King paced back and forth as he came to the end of his long lecture on the importance of punctuality. The prince secretly rolled his eyes in frustration as he sat in the king's study.

"Adam, over the last few weeks you've seemed distracted. You were late last night for dinner and again this morning. This is out of character for you. I understand the reason for your tardiness last night, but what happened this morning? Did you oversleep?" The King had stopped and was now studying his son's features, waiting for an answer.

Adam opened his mouth to reply when the king cut him off resuming his interrogation and pacing once again. "Or, do you think that the Summit of Kingdoms is not important enough in your 15 year old universe?"

The young prince winced at the remark and sighed. "Of course it's important, Father. I simply forgot to set the timer. My apologies. Things have been a little hectic lately…" Adam trailed off seemingly deep in thought.

The King exhaled slowly. "Son, I just want you to learn all you can about Eternia's rich history and the rulers of each region. We have much to go over. Please stay focused."

"I will, Father."

Randor squeezed his son's shoulder. "All right, then. Let's get back to work."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Adam? Teela inquired as they all sat down to breakfast.

"He's meeting with his father today, dear," Queen Marlena replied. "They're finishing the preparations for the Summit next week. They'll have a working breakfast in the King's study. And, by the way, good morning, child." Marlena grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Teela blushed as she glanced at her father. "Good morning, your Majesty."

Duncan, Teela, and Marlena began chatting about the day when the Duke and Duchess of Aberra arrived with their son.

"Gwendolyn, Arthur, please join us," the queen motioned to them.

"Thank you, your Majesty. We were delighted to receive your invitation to breakfast."

As they made their way to the dining table, David glanced at Teela under his lashes. He sat beside her as his parents sat to the queen's right. Teela smiled at her friend as the conversation resumed.

"Hi, David. What's on the agenda today?" Teela asked cheerfully as she bit into a sweet roll.

"Not much. Mother and Father will be meeting with the nobles to prepare for the summit. Of course, school is on break for the rest of the month so I'm just planning on reading a book today."

"Nonsense," Teela replied. "After breakfast we can go to the lake. The weather is supposed to be nice today. School this week has been tough."

David's eyes brightened. "Hey, that's a great idea!"

Just then, a red rocket shot through the room and hovered over the chair across from Duncan. Panting, it began to speak.

"Hey guys!" Orko greeted breathlessly. "I'm sorry I'm late. Uncle Montourk sends his love. I returned from Trolla last night but materialized somewhere in the Evergreen Forest," he explained. "Uncle Montourk wanted to use his magic to send me back home, but I begged him to let me try. Guess I shoulda let him do it, huh?" The little jester shrugged his shoulders.

Duncan snorted. "Next time, Orko, let your uncle help you. Who knows what tragedy could have occurred. You could have materialized underneath that mountain of laundry that's sitting on your bedroom floor," he smirked.

Orko blinked. "Hey, you're right Man-At-Arms. I might never have made it back alive!"

The table erupted in laughter as the meal continued.

Orko glanced around then ducked underneath the table. "Where's Cringer?"

"Adam is having a meeting with the King. Cringer is waiting in the hallway for him", the Queen replied.

"Oh, okay. I missed them, too."

The conversation turned towards the summit while Teela and David chatted excitedly about swimming at the lake.

xxxxxxxxxx

They had taken the Trak to Lake Crystaline along with blankets, towels, and food the Queen and the Duchess insisted they take along. The mothers in their overzealousness provided them with enough supplies to last them a month. They spread a large blanket on the thick verdant grass and set the picnic basket at its corner. After talking for a few minutes, each of them took turns changing privately into their swimsuits inside the Trak. With glee, they charged the lake, each jumping into the pristine waters cold turkey. A chill ran through each of them as they surfaced.

"This is what I call living," Teela cooed. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have to worry about studies and chores," she complained as they tread water.

"Me, too," David agreed as he brushed the excess water out of his eyes slicking his drenched blonde locks away from his face. "If I could, I would give up becoming a Duke."

Teela gasped. "Why? Aren't you proud of your heritage?"

"Yes I am, Teela, but it is a heavy responsibility. It's more than just pomp and pageantry, waving to crowds and attending royal functions. Someday I will be responsible for entire regions. The lives of my people will be in my hands," he furrowed his brow. "I will be expected to govern whole cities and make decisions that will impact their lives, their families, and our culture."

She studied the water's crystal blue surface for a moment. "I never thought of it in those terms, David. Honestly, I thought royal life was all about flaunting how important you are. I mean, Adam and his family never behave as such, but some of the nobles of the court do."

David looked pensive. "I sincerely do not know how Adam handles it. He's the heir to the throne of the entire planet. Imagine what pressures he's under from not only the nobles but being expected by the populace to walk in his father's footsteps, to take the reins and to have the troubles, concerns, judgments, kingdom disputes and future prospects land squarely on his shoulders?" he shuddered. "That is pressure."

Teela blushed as she recalled the crack about the royal privileged life she made to Adam yesterday. "Very true." She slowly swam to the shore and toweled off. Perplexed, David followed her.

Noticing her change in mood, David worriedly asked, "Forgive me. Was it something I said?"

She reclined on the blanket as David followed her down. "No, my friend. I was just thinking about what I said to Adam yesterday. I said it in anger and he didn't respond in kind. I feel awful."

The young Duke searched her features, worried about the remorse he saw there. "What did you say to him?"

Teela related the private conversation she had with the prince after Aurellius' fight yesterday.

"I apologized last night, but after what you said, I still feel terrible. Sometimes I'm surprised that he still considers me his friend," she laid on her back and draped an arm over her eyes as David propped himself on an elbow.

"Don't worry, Teela," he comforted. "You two are good friends—closer than any brother or sister. Nothing you could say would ever permanently scar that friendship." He smiled as he gazed down at her.

Teela removed her arm to look at David. Suddenly, a memory flashed across her mind. She was here before: picnic basket, blanket, flowers on a nearby hill. Teela blinked at David unable to speak for a few moments. Struggling to understand the strong sense of déjà vu, she finally realized what she was remembering. The picnic. His kisses so passionate and tender….

"Teela?" David was watching her. Teela had been staring at him for a full minute.

Blinking, she began to regain her composure.

"Where did you go just now?"

"Forgive me, David," she cleared her throat. "I just remembered that I forgot to do something at the Palace. I'll take care of it when we get home," she recovered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Hi Folks! Just a note that a chapter or two back, I changed the rating of this story to "T" as the story will be taking on some mature elements/themes. There's a little smut here and there (I won't say between who :-P) and I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Kiddies you've been warned. Please don't read if you're underage. I'm not a very good smut writer so I did my best. It's not all that hot and heavy but it's a teaser sort of. Hope you like this chapter. Another thank you goes to Foxy11814 for her expert beta skills and for her taking the time out of her busy life to proof my story! Thanks for all of the feedback and views folks. :-) Here we go..._

Chapter 4

The prince's elbow was propped on the king's desk, his chin resting in his hand. Boredom had settled in about two hours ago when the nobles entered his father's study and began discussing the topics for the summit.

"My King, we must discuss the treaty that the Carpasians have violated. An edict was sent out signed with your signet ring expressly stating they are to remain within their borders which end at the Sea of Carpa," Lord Dewhurst replied. He was concerned about the cache of valuable natural gems that lay at the base of Mt. Kilaro at the end of his land parcel. "They are known to board their ships in the dark of night, cross the natural border, and pillage the resources our rich lands have to offer."

At the term "pillage", the meeting now had the prince's full attention.

Randor sighed. "Yes, we continue to enforce border protection, Lord Dewhurst, but first we must send envoys to present formal citations. We cannot just rush in and arrest. Protocol must be followed lest we open the door to anarchy." The King looked fatigued.

"Very well, my King: protocols. However, I am registering a formal grievance as I feel we are not being heard here in Eternos," he complained. "Our cries for additional protection seem to fall on deaf ears. Eternos is so far removed from Admanthae, I wonder if we have fallen low on your list of priorities due to the distance from your fine city. Does proximity to the capital city push an issue to the forefront?" he snapped angrily.

The king's eyes narrowed as the room went silent. "Are you questioning my leadership, Anthony?"

Realizing his faux pas, the young lord visibly paled. "No…no, Your Highness. Of course not…forgive my tone. I am simply concerned for my land and my people's future."

King Randor placed a hand on Dewhurst's shoulder. "I understand your concerns and I am doing everything in my power to ensure no harm comes to your lands. We must follow procedure or else the border protection edict will become non-enforceable as we would be violating our own laws", he explained. "This would result in nullifying the dictates of the edict."

"I understand. Thank you for your assistance, Your Majesty."

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, the meeting concluded as they broke for lunch. The second half of the day's schedule would be handled by the King's assistant as Randor had business in Eternos to attend to. Father and son made their way to the dining room.

"My dear, you are a sight for sore eyes," the King kissed his wife on the cheek as they sat down at table.

"That bad?" Marlena quipped.

"Worse," he replied. "Every year the complaints increase: Not enough protection here, not enough farmland there, 'Randor, you exhibit favoritism', 'you promised your son would marry my daughter', etc., etc.," he trailed off.

At the phrase "marry my daughter", Adam's eyes shot up in surprise. "Marry who?" he asked in desperation.

"No one, son", he answered. "That was Lord Tewkbury's complaint seven years ago. I promptly told him that you were too young and not 'for sale'."

Adam visibly relaxed. "Thank the elders."

Randor watched his son. Something in his response gave him pause. Admittedly, lately he had not been the most attentive father due to constant demands on his time by kingdom matters, but the relief he heard in Adam's reply made him stop.

"Why do you seem so relieved, son? Is Tewksbury's daughter really that unattractive?" He couldn't help but be curious and perhaps have a little fun at his son's expense when it came to matters of the heart.

Adam shook his head. "No, of course not, Father. It's just that she's very…," the prince stole a glance at his mother. "Aggressive."

Queen Marlena's eyebrows shot up in response. "Aggressive?"

Adam began to feel his face get warm. "Do we really need to discuss this now, Father?"

Suppressing a grin, Randor continued, "I think we ought to. You're beginning to come of age. In three years, you will become eligible for formal engagement for marriage. Yet you don't seem too interested in the ladies of the court," the King leaned back in his chair and lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps you already have someone in mind?" He quickly looked at Marlena who was wearing a sympathetic yet amused look on her face for her young son.

Adam's blush promptly darkened. "No! No. I…I just don't think Amanda and I are compatible, that's all."

Cringer grinned and coughed. Adam sent him a look that said_ don't even open your mouth_.

His mother came to his rescue. "Randor, leave him alone. Teen boys would rather be strung up by their heels in the public square than discuss girls with their parents." She whispered the word 'girls'.

Randor acquiesced but replied with a tone of formality, "I suppose you're right, my dear. The crown prince is off the hook…for the moment." He couldn't help but give one last jab. He had to convey to his son that he was by no means finished with this subject.

The prince, who had begun to relax in relief, stiffened abruptly at the king's last words. Cringer was curled up in the corner trying desperately to suppress laughter. Adam frowned at his feline friend, who was apparently enjoying his discomfiture.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela and David had enjoyed the cool refreshing swim and were now back on the picnic blanket; she was wrapped in a sarong while he was in a bathrobe. After Teela's mind identified that her dream last night had been of David, she had panicked a little and ran back to the water, taunting David in a race back to the lake. Now the two friends were talking and leisurely enjoying their picnic.

"Our Moms sure know how to pack light," David joked. The opposite was actually true; they had enough food with them to choke a Zillicon.

Teela blanched at the term "our moms" but tried to hide it. It didn't work.

"Oh, gee! I'm sorry, Teela! The Queen's not your mother. I know your mom loved you. Man-At-Arms truly loves you and has been more to you than a dozen moms," he rambled afraid he had killed the mood. Until now Teela, after her bizarre staring spell earlier, had loosened up and they had been enjoying each other's company. David in particular was reveling in the time alone with her, but now was afraid he'd ruined their day.

"It's okay, David. I'm an orphan; you can say it. I used to be jealous of the other girls in class who told stories of their mothers and how they went shopping or had salon days and luncheons, but I'm not anymore. I'm proud of my father. He's the King's oldest friend and trusted Man-At-Arms. He's teaching me everything he knows about security, training, combat, you name it. I'm not deprived."

Affection swelled within David for this beautiful warrior girl sitting in front of him. He reflected on his talk with the prince the night before. Of course Teela was a tomboy: her father was raising her the best way he knew how and she was being raised by a soldier. He wondered if the Queen was advising Duncan periodically on how to handle a teenaged girl. This must be a delicate time for Teela. Even though she had a toughness to her personality, she still had feminine allure.

Teela blushed under David's searching gaze. "What is it?"

"I'm just a little taken aback by you."

"What? Why?"

"You're an interesting mix of courage and grace, Warrior Girl."

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise at David's bold words. Then suddenly, her insecurities surfaced. "Warrior Girl? Don't you start on me, too!"

"What do you mean?" his heart jumped. The look of hurt and confusion on her friend's face touched her and she suddenly felt guilty. She began to feel off balance.

"Adam's pet name for me is 'Captain' and he uses it in a derogatory manner to keep me off balance," she explained. "I hope you aren't adopting that awful habit," she playfully scolded.

"Absolutely not, Teela. I wouldn't dream of saying or doing anything that would hurt you or make you feel less than. I was simply…," he swallowed hard, "…admiring you."

He reached out and placed a hand on her arm. In the awkward silence that followed, he began to stroke her arm affectionately. His gaze was earnest and spoke an apology that he couldn't quite verbalize. Teela and David locked gazes. She never noticed his eyes. They were the color of the ocean and she felt his gaze envelope her in warmth. Her mind registered the closeness of their bodies and she began to shiver with nervous tension.

Mistaking her physical cue, David promptly reached over, grabbed an extra blanket from the other basket and draped it over her shoulders. As he did so, his face came close to hers and their gazes locked. She felt cared for and cherished, not in the same way her father cherished her, but appreciated by a boy of her own age. It felt slightly awkward as her mind and body processed new feelings this simple gesture awakened in her.

Realizing she was staring again, David's efforts slowed as he leaned closer to her. He was enthralled by her quizzical expression and it triggered a bit of courage in him. He stared back as his eyes took in her features: long fiery red hair that the sun had dried into a mass of rebellious, loose curls that fell past her shoulders; high cheekbones; emerald eyes; thick dark lashes; perky freckled nose; and ruby lips that were full and parted now. She licked her lips in anticipation and that was his undoing.

He leaned over, closed his eyes, and kissed her softly. Teela, not knowing how to react, froze, blinking furiously at first. As David continued to apply shy, soft, unsure kisses to her lips, her dream flooded back to mind. The sun was hanging low in the sky and the scent of Lillium flowers filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes and decided to tentatively explore the sensations his kisses were creating in her.

As she kissed him back, David moaned softly against her lips and somehow, she found herself half laying over his body, he on his back. As his hands began to caress her back, her mind finally screamed at her to stop. She abruptly pulled away and sat back on her haunches.

She blushed a charming crimson. "I'm sorry, David. I don't know what came over me. I attacked you!"

David smiled. "I kissed you, Teela."

"Okay," she said unsure of what to do now. "Maybe we ought to get back. It's almost four," she fidgeted with the blankets and began gathering up the remnants of their picnic.

"You're right. Let's get going. Our parents are probably wondering about us." He helped her pack up the rest of their things and they hauled them back to the Trak. Teela set the coordinates for the Palace and they were off.

The Palace. The Prince. She felt an odd sense of betrayal but quickly dismissed the feeling. No one had asked for her hand to court. No one had been betrayed. _"All is well"_, her panicked mind reassured her. Yet, she felt uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat the entire ride back.

David felt anxious wondering if he had taken things too far too fast. He wondered what Adam would do if he discovered they had been…making out. He recalled the look on the prince's face when he spoke to him of Teela last night. It was almost a look of possessiveness.

_"I'm so dead,"_ David thought to himself.

They rode home in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his father's afternoon meeting, Adam had some free time before dinner. He walked the halls of the Palace in search of his playmate. Well, she was certainly far from being his playmate now; they weren't children anymore. They were hopefully maturing into responsible young adults. Their experiences over the last few years up to now were definitely enough to sober them up to understand life was unpredictable and could even be downright dangerous at times. That whole business last year with Lady Deanna, for example. That was a disaster.

Adam recalled the look on Teela's face. Ever since the 'incident,' she seemed to have become slightly guarded around him, as if a bit of the trust between them had crumbled away.

Adam stopped mid-step inside the sky-bridge and moved to a window. He gazed down upon the courtyard where two members of the Royal Guard were sparring outside. He continued to stare unseeing as his thoughts drifted to the memory of the day he had turned fourteen last year:

_The Royal Palace was buzzing with energy. Over the last six weeks, preparations for the Prince's Fourteenth Year kicked into high gear as the staff hurried through the halls carrying decorations, kitchen supplies, and chamber linens for the visiting dignitaries. When an Eternian boy turned 14, he was entering the second cycle of Seven. It was the beginning of his rite of passage into manhood. The Queen would fondly refer to it as the equivalent of the Bar Mitzvah that some Earthlings celebrated on her planet. His mother's ancestry was Terran Scandinavian, but she would often talk about friends originating from certain parts of her world that threw great parties for their young boys as they reached year thirteen._

_The day had finally arrived and Adam was excited. Although he was embarrassed over the fuss everyone had been making in anticipation of celebrating his day of birth, he was looking forward to the promise of a new year. Eternian children celebrated the first three cycles of seven, 7, 14, and 21, as the foundation of the stages of living. It marked milestones in their cognitive and physical development. They would also assume greater responsibilities in their households. Males observed it as their threshold to manhood; girls to womanhood. Rulers of other kingdoms would be in attendance as well as their courtiers._

_Adam had awakened early, bathed, and dressed. He, along with Cringer, were making their way to the Dining Hall. The Royals assembled for the morning meal on the first day to welcome all who had made the journey. It was the official kickoff to the 3-day celebration._

_As he rounded the corner, the prince collided with someone who apparently was in a terrible hurry. The force of the contact threw him off balance while the young lady he crashed into fell flat onto the floor._

_Adam was appalled at his own clumsiness. "Forgive me, my lady! I should have paid more attention to where I was going," he bent over to assist the girl who was wearing a canary yellow courtier's gown….a very LOW-CUT yellow courtier's gown. At the angle she was sitting, it inadvertently gave the prince a full view of her ample bosom. Embarrassed, he quickly diverted his eyes and took her hand to help her up._

_"My Prince," she gasped. "Please, I take full blame. I'm afraid I had forgotten my handbag in my quarters and wanted to retrieve it before the festivities began," she cooed. "I am Lady Deanna, Lord Fayntor's daughter," she curtseyed low…too low. Adam had smiled at her but quickly looked away out of respect. The dress clung to her in all the right places but seemed two sizes too small around the neckline._

_Adam blushed slightly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady," he inclined his head. He really hated the formal court language during official events, but rules were rules. It always made everyone sound stuffy and snobbish. "Shall I see you to your chambers?" he held his arm out as she took it eagerly. They walked the short distance to her door and stopped, Cringer in tow behind._

_"Should I g-go on ahead, Adam? We d-don't want to b-be late." The shock of a talking tiger made Deanna swing swiftly around causing her to lose her balance again. Adam quickly grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling. As he did so, she took advantage of the momentum and the now distracted prince and threw her arms around his neck. She planted her lips firmly onto his and his eyes widened in utter shock. Cringer gasped._

_Adam stiffened. He was about to pull away until she artfully slipped her tongue into his mouth. All rational thought suddenly left his 14-year-old mind. He felt his body heat up and react in an unfamiliar way as her tongue danced with his. She pressed her soft curvaceous body against him as he simultaneously relaxed and tightened his embrace. She ran her fingers through his silky hair as the kiss deepened. His mind was screaming at him to 'back up and move away from the yellow ticking time bomb,' but his body ignored the warning._

_Way off in the distance, he could hear Cringer clearing his throat. Then, a door yanking open and the sound of a female gasp broke the spell. He abruptly broke away from Deanna and to his horror, he discovered that they were in the hall just outside of Duncan's door. Teela's mouth hung open and the two friends stared at each other in complete shock. Cringer cowered and placed his paws over his eyes. Lady Deanna's victorious smirk triggered Teela's temper._

_"Teela," Adam moved towards her as her eyes narrowed. She ducked back into her room and slammed the door in his face. He was certain he could see some of the plaster off of the ceiling fall to the floor, since the door boomed with such force._

_Adam avoided Deanna and spent the next three days and consequently, the next two weeks apologizing to Teela._

Adam's mind snapped back to the present. He shuddered and continued across the busy footbridge. Lady Amanda was crossing in the opposite direction.

"Prince Adam!" she gave a small wave, approached him, and curtseyed. "How are you? Thank you again for rescuing me yesterday. That was embarrassing."

Adam inclined his head. "I'm well, thanks. And, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. That old gate eats many articles of clothing on a weekly basis. Besides, you were doing something nice for someone else," Adam bit his lip and grimaced. "I'm just sorry that your gown made the ultimate sacrifice for your act of kindness."

Amanda giggled. She always liked his sense of humor. "So, where are you off to with such determination?"

"Oh, nowhere, I'm just looking for Teela."

"Oh, yeah? She and David went to the lake for a picnic. Lady Irene saw them head out about an hour after breakfast. They're still not back yet as far as I know. They took one of the Traks."

Adam's heart fluttered as he checked his timepiece on his wrist. "It's almost 4:30. They've been gone all day?"

Amanda nodded and furrowed her brow. "Why, is something wrong? Do you think something happened? I'm sure David will take care of her if they run into trouble on the way home."

That's what he was afraid of. "Forgive me, Amanda," Adam replied. "I have to go." The prince inclined his head and moved past her to go to the hangar, but Amanda put a hand on his bicep causing him to glance at his arm and turn to look at her.

She looked deep into his eyes. "If you need to talk about anything at all, I'm available," and with that, she curtseyed and left.

Adam watched and quirked an eyebrow at her retreating back. "I'm sure you are," he muttered under his breath. He shook his head and continued to Hangar 12.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Trak roared to a stop in Hangar 12, Bay 2 and the two young friends hopped out. Attendants approached and greeted the two as they moved to unpack the evidence… "_Their picnic items!_" she corrected herself. Teela by now had become a bundle of nerves and was uncertain how to best handle the situation.

"I had a nice time, David," she finally managed.

"So did I, Teela. Thank you for the picnic. I must go to my room and study. See you later." He hurried off to the guest quarters without looking back.

She watched his retreating back. She was such a floosy. How could she criticize the flirtatious courtiers who constantly schemed and manipulated for the Prince's affections? She was no better.

"Tee!"

Teela whirled around to find Adam walking towards her. Her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that she was now halfway out of the hangar and about to enter her father's workshop. As he approached, she felt her heart race.

"Oh, hi, Adam. How was your meeting with your father?"

Adam eyed her. She wasn't making direct eye contact and he wondered why. "It was okay. It got a little boring for the first two hours but became interesting after that. Carpasians are randomly attacking villages in Admanthae. That's crazy." He shook his head.

"That's nice. Look, I've got to go to my room. I'll talk to you later." She turned making her way to her quarters.

Adam stared at Teela's back for a moment then jogged after her. He touched her arm and she stiffened, stopping abruptly. She turned a troubled gaze towards him and Adam's heart jumped into his throat.

"What is it, Tee? You just told me that pillaging bands of Carpasians was 'nice'."

Teela relaxed a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry, Adam. My mind is obviously a million light years away. Nothing's wrong! I'm just nervous about my exam next quarter."

Teela had always been a terrible liar. Adam's gaze narrowed as he scrutinized her features. "Well, that's a load of bull hockey if ever I've heard," his gaze bore into hers. "The truth would be helpful, Tee."

She couldn't help but offer a small smile at Adam's Earth colloquialisms. The corners of her mouth twitched in amusement, but he could be relentless sometimes. Adam's eyebrows shot up obviously expecting a reply. Sobering up, she glanced around in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it," she dismissed and turned away heading for her quarters.

Although relieved at her smile, he was still anxious at her demeanor. She appeared to be nervous and conflicted about something and that worried the prince. He grew annoyed that she didn't trust him enough to open up to him about something that was obviously troubling her. Adding fuel to the fire, his usual easy going temperament was set on a slow simmer over the fact that she was alone all day with David. By the time he reached his chambers, he was operating on a short fuse.

xxxxxxxxxx

At dinner, the adults chatted away about foreign customs, protocol, and treaties as the two teenagers ate in relative silence. Although engaged in dinner conversation, the awkwardness between the two children didn't go unnoticed by the Queen. She worriedly eyed the pair as she sipped her wine. Something had happened between them. She always knew Adam had a crush on Teela but wasn't so certain it was reciprocated. She wondered whether Adam approached her today as a result of Randor's gentle teasing and was rejected. Her heart broke for her son.

Others not so subtle in their observations spoke up.

"Hey, Adam," Orko addressed the young prince in his characteristic high pitched voice. "What gives? You and Teela have a fight or something?" Immediately all conversation ceased as the adults turned their attention to the prince and Man-At-Arms' daughter. The Queen wanted to strangle the little jester for his lack of subtlety but admittedly, she wanted to know, too.

Teela blushed furiously as Adam glanced in her direction.

"Nope, Orko. I'm just tired from the summit meetings today." Adam turned to Teela. "What's your excuse, Tee?" He regretted the words immediately and cringed at the sound of annoyance in his voice. He was accustomed to knowing everything about his best friend and it annoyed him that he was left in the dark. Something obviously happened between her and David at the lake and he wanted to know what.

Her initial look of embarrassment morphed into anger. She didn't want to share her concerns with the group and she resented that Adam put her in this position. Her emerald eyes flashed as she fixed a steady gaze at Adam. "It's my time of the month." All jaws dropped. Adam's eyes widened and she knew she got him good. As the two stared at each other, the Dining Hall attendants entered to clear the dishes away for dessert. Only the sound of clanking dinnerware filled the room. Orko cleared his throat.

"Anyone wanna see some magic?" There was a desperate edge to his voice as he struggled to change the subject. The two teenagers continued to stare at each other never breaking their locked gazes. Adam's sapphire blue eyes glinted with heat.

"Good to know," Adam retorted.

There was a gasp and Teela scooted her chair back and hurried from the hall. As she left, all eyes turned to Adam who promptly asked to be excused. Without waiting for an answer, he left and headed towards his room. Their parents sat shocked, not knowing what to make of the scene they had just witnessed.

xxxxxxxxxx

She glanced at her nightstand. It read 1:30 A.M. by the muted green glow of her timepiece. She couldn't sleep. Her mind replayed yesterday afternoon at the lake with David and she touched her lips as she recalled his kisses. She then thought of how she had coldly dismissed Adam when they had returned, not willing to confess to him what she'd done. He looked so hurt and angry in the hallway. And, the scene they both made at dinner… Well, that was his fault! She laid the blame at his feet, hoping to alleviate the added guilt she was beginning to collect.

A soft hesitant knock drew her attention to the door. It couldn't be any louder as the visitor obviously wanted to avoid waking Duncan in the next room. She knew who it was. She crawled out of bed and found her way to the back door of their suite in the dark.

"Jerk," she spoke in hushed tones through the closed door.

"Come on, Tee, please open up," a muffled voice answered back. "Hey, I'm sorry about tonight. My behavior was unacceptable."

Another pause as she decided to let him beg a little more.

"Tee? Did you fall asleep?"

More silence.

"Don't make me come through this door, Tee." Sensing his growing agitation, she decided to open the door. He was her best friend and always had a calm, easygoing way about him, but on rare occasions if pushed, his anger could be intimidating. She only saw that side of him twice: once when a boy from class continued to make unwanted sexual advances towards her, and the other when she was injured by a "stray" arrow shot by his evil cousin Edwina, who had nothing but disdain for "the help" as she called her.

She unlocked the door and walked back towards her bed. Adam came in and quietly shut the door. She sat erect, arms folded across her body, willing herself to give off wave after wave of indignation. Adam walked towards her using smooth strong strides and sat down beside her.

He looked deep into her eyes and began.

"Tee, please forgive me. How I behaved tonight was completely wrong and I'm so sorry. When you returned this afternoon, you seemed upset and wouldn't open up nor look me in the eye. Then when you casually dismissed me as if our friendship meant nothing, I…," he trailed off and glanced down at the plush rug. "It was painful and I lashed out at you. We share everything and I felt shut out. I'm sorry."

When she continued to keep silent, he stood up and started towards the door.

"Well, that's all I came here to say. Goodnight."

"Adam?"

He stopped and turned towards her.

Her eyes had softened and her posture was slumped a little. She shot up from bed and embraced her best friend. Adam tightened his arms around her. A few minutes passed by without notice as they quietly held each other, neither speaking.

Teela buried her face into his chest. "Adam, I'm sorry. Your friendship means the world to me. I didn't mean to make you feel slighted or inconsequential. I just didn't know how to deal with it."

"Deal with what? Teela, what happened? My imagination is running wild here." David is a good friend, but he couldn't have…no, he wouldn't.

Taking his hand, she led him back to the bed and sat down. She took both of his hands in hers and started.

"David and I went on a picnic today…"

Adam's concerned gaze leveled off into something unreadable.

"We had a great time. but I had this strange dream the night before. I was…" she trailed off as her cheeks began to heat up. She decided to keep the details to herself but continued on.

She cleared her throat. "Back to the picnic. As we chatted, he was making observations about my personality and…we kissed."

Adam blinked. His gaze narrowed.

"He kissed you?"

She nodded.

"On the lips?"

She nodded again.

His eyes searched hers for a moment. "Did you…kiss him back?"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to recall her feelings during the kiss, a distant look in her eyes.

"At first I was surprised," she reminisced. "Then, I was curious. I've never been kissed before." She thought she caught something in his eyes, but it quickly left.

"Never?"

"Never."

"That was your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"And you were curious, not…um…turned on." That last question was said more as a statement than a question.

She eyed him. "I guess not really turned on per se, but I felt warm, comforted." Her blush deepened as Adam searched her gaze. She glanced down at her hands.

"How do you feel about him?" Now his beautiful sky-blue gaze held what looked like concern.

"I don't know. I like him as a friend. But that weird dream…I don't know, Adam."

"Was David in your dream?

She hesitated. "Yes. I distinctly remember the place..."

"Did you get a look at his features?"

"No. I couldn't remember all of the details once I awakened yesterday morning. Morning amnesia stole most of my memory of it."

_"Yesterday morning"_, he thought. Adam stared at her a moment. Thoughts were racing through his mind_: _"_Did we share the same dream? That's not possible! If so, this is very unsettling. Worse, she thinks it was David who kissed her!_"

"Adam?" Teela's worried gaze roamed his features. "Are you angry? I gave you such a hard time about Lady Deanna last year. Now, here I am, doing the same thing." Her back straightened. "This is absurd. You and I aren't courting, so I don't know why we get so weird about possibly going out with people."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not angry at all, Tee. I have no right to be. You're my friend and you're free to spend time with whomever you wish." "_Just not with him, that's all_," his mind muttered. The prince stood, pulling her up with him.

"It's all right, Tee. I was just concerned for your welfare. Amanda mentioned that you and he were gone all day and when you returned, you seemed a little distraught."

Teela's eyes became cloudy. "Amanda told you where I was?"

Adam drew a mental sigh in preparation for the outburst that would come next. "Yes, I was looking for you and I bumped into her in the sky-bridge. She said Lady Irene saw you guys leave."

Something about Amanda always brought out the worst in her. "I'm sure she was all too happy to inform you that I'd been gone all day, alone with a Duke," she spat. "No doubt to drive a wedge between us so she could sink her sharp claws into you." Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth.

Amused beyond mention, Adam tugged at her braids. "What's this? Jealousy? I had a short conversation with Amanda. You spend six hours alone on a blanket kissing the Duke of Aberra, and you're giving me grief?" The corners of his mouth twitched into a small grin. As Teela continued to stare at him, his grin grew into a full wattage smile. "_Perhaps she does feel something for me…_" he thought. His heart began to hope.

"Ok, Red," Adam stated. "I'd better get back to my room. It's 2 A.M. and if your father found me in here with you…let's just say Cringer would be the next King of Eternia." He winked and turned to go. Teela who had flushed cherry red released a giggle at the thought of 'King Cringe' wearing the 3-point Eternian crown, lounging on the throne. She was thankful for his well-timed humor. It deflected the extreme embarrassment she had been drowning in at the possessive tirade she unwisely left fly.

"Adam, wait." He stopped and swung back around. "Are you in the mood?"

He furrowed his brow. "For what?"

"For….sundaes?" She offered a tight grin. Her hopeful gaze settled on him.

His features relaxed into a thoughtful smile. "Yeah, it's been a while. Sure. But, we may have lost some of our skill for stealth. We have to remember how to sneak past Logan and Kater. They double back in five minutes, right?"

Teela shot him a grateful smile at his memory of their grade school exploits. She moved towards him and grasped his hand. They both turned towards the back door. Teela cracked it open, peeking left and right. It was difficult to read the partially shadowed hallway despite the moonlight that was shimmering through the sky‑light. Her night vision was a bit rusty.

"Adam, quick, take a look," she coaxed. They quietly traded places as he slowly peeked into the hallway. He silently motioned for her to come through the door. She closed it quietly. They both stood flush against the outer wall.

"They're at the other end," he quietly observed. "Now!" he whispered. He grabbed her right wrist as he skillfully and silently pulled her across the hallway, around the corner, down past the King and Queen's chambers, and towards the kitchen. She didn't know how he pulled it off. He sometimes had moves like a cat.

He opened the door and the two slid into the dimly lit kitchen. They stared wide-eyed at each other for a brief moment, realizing they had held their breath almost the entire way there. They released the air and erupted into fits of laughter. There was no concern over being discovered here as the kitchen walls were insulated from sound. There was always a soft light that warmed the vast space. It was a safety measure giving off enough light in case a family member or visiting dignitary needed to stop in the Palace Kitchen for a glass of water or a small snack during the night.

Teela watched Adam as he moved towards the cupboard selecting crystal goblets for their late night treats. He pulled out silver dessert spoons from one of the drawers and placed everything on the kitchen island. He went to another drawer and pulled out place mats for each of them. Setting their places, he moved to the other side, Teela's side, and pulled out a bar stool.

He bowed slowly and gestured toward the stool. With a deep soothing voice, he coaxed, "My lady," and he took her right hand guiding her to her seat.

"Stop that, silly!" she chucked. She was slightly embarrassed by the pomp of the entire scene.

"What?"

"I'm not accustomed to all of this attention. I feel like a courtier," she confessed. Truth is she felt out of her depth as she knew full well she was more akin to a clumsy low-level guardsman than an elegant, well-groomed, ridiculously coiffed lady of the court.

"Why do you believe you have to be a courtier in order to be appreciated?" He was looking at her questioningly. "You're a kind, intelligent human being with a noble heart." "_Not to mention smoking hot!_" his 15 year old mind added. He shook his head and simply smiled as he went back to work.

She noticed the almost imperceptible pause and a small twitch of the corner of his mouth as he moved towards the freezer. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You sort of blanked out for a millisecond. Are you all right?"

His mind raced to conjure up a reply that would cover his moment of improper thoughts. Thankfully, his back was to her as he was pulling out the frozen tubs of custard. She wouldn't be able to witness the look of sheer panic that flashed across his features.

"Yeah. Fine. I was er…um…trying to remember whether you liked whipped cream or not." "_Dammit!"_

"Adam. Your face is turning red."

"Is it? I have no idea why – which do you prefer, chocolate, longe-berry, or swirl?" "_Crap! Crap! Crap!_"

Teela studied the flavors he was holding out to her. She grinned at his sudden attack of awkwardness and was wondering what was going on in that gorgeous head of his. Their gazes locked as she replied, "Swirl."

Adam turned to put the other flavors away. He did an eye roll as he closed the freezer unit and fished a custard dipper from the drawer of utensils. "_I'm a pervert_," he mused.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Thanks again for your continued support of my story! I posted two chapters today because this chapter is a little short. Plus, next week is going to be crazy at work so just in case I don't make my usual Thursday update next week, I'm posting Chapters 7 and 8 today. And by the way, the owner of the mysterious pair of eyes in the Palace Gardens from Chapter 2 will be revealed somewhere in Chapter 8! heh heh heh..._

_Please don't forget to review for me! :-) I'd like to know if you still want me to continue. Besides watching the steady upticking of viewers, reviews encourage me to keep going as well because I love to hear your opinions. :-D_

Chapter 7

The prince finally settled in across from Teela and they dug into their sundaes. After a couple of beats of silence, Teela eyed him.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much of a servient leader you are, Adam, even at this age. I just sat here watching you as you led me to a chair and waited on me," her eyes, filled with appreciation, settled on him.

Adam looked embarrassed. "Thanks, but I don't deserve such high praise, Tee. It's my parents and your father who are the true servants." He munched on a few chocolate chips thoughtfully. "I'm just the token alien specimen they parade around every now and then to keep everyone entertained," he joked.

Teela let out a bark of laughter. "And add humble to the list of qualities, too," she smiled.

Adam blinked and turned a slight shade of pink which evoked more laughter from the redhead. He watched her for a moment as Teela glanced at him wearing a shy smile.

She quickly looked down at her crystal goblet and played with the creamy cherry and vanilla swirl custard. Adam had added hot caramel, whipped cream, nuts, and a perfectly plump red cherry. He knew what she liked. Of course he did—he was her closest and dearest friend. Now that she thought about it, quite possibly her only friend in Eternos! Her reputation for being blunt had not won her a lot of female friends; that and the fact that she was so close to the prince. That one fact alone made her one to be singled out and hated.

Adam continued to study Teela. Her giggles always encouraged him to continue; he loved her laugh. Whenever she was alone with him and her insecurities about propriety were set at naught, she would release hearty belly laughs which always made him smile. He also liked the way her lips would curl when she was amused and how her hair would fall over her left eye when she felt shy. Her eyes were amazing: the color of sparkling emeralds. He watched the play of emotions slowly overcome her features as she worked on her sundae. What started as amusement had now appeared to become mild concern. Perhaps his silence was unsettling to her.

"Did Mr. Stratton grade your test before the break?"

"No, and I wished he had. I'm going to be nervous for the rest of the break worrying about my grade for the quarter," she whined.

"Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you did better than you expected."

She smiled. "I trust you."

They stared at each other, absorbing the implications of her reply. At the risk of ruining the moment, Adam ventured a question. He had to know.

"So, you still trust me even after the Deanna thing last year?"

Teela paused for a beat. "Of course I do! Admittedly, I was a little upset when I saw you two…" she trailed off not willing to explore the reason for her visceral reaction. There was a brief awkward silence with only the sound of Teela's spoon against her goblet ringing in the air.

"Why were you upset? Had Deanna mistreated you in some way?"

"No."

"Then, I don't understand."

"Boys usually don't," she grinned.

Adam quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "You sure about that?"

Her head jerked up in surprise. Adam went back to work on his sundae as he let the question hang in the air for a few moments.

"Why were you so upset over me being alone with David?"

Adam hesitated. If he was honest with himself, he was upset over this kissing business because of David's interest in her and she seemed to return his affections. Adam always had very strong feelings for Teela, so much so that when he was seven, he had once asked his mother what love felt like. Her simple answer, which was explained in the best way possible to a child, was that you know you love someone when you cannot stand to be apart and you want to protect them from harm. Perhaps this was love?

Teela waited patiently for a reply as she watched him sort through his thoughts.

"Adam?"

Adam started in his chair and blinked at her. He couldn't profess love or it would scare her off. He also couldn't divulge the conversation he had with the duke the night before. David had come to him in confidence. Plus, it would totally expose the fact that he, out of jealousy, did not want David anywhere near her. He decided to play it safe.

"Like I mentioned in your room, you had been gone all day and you seemed upset in the hangar. I was simply concerned for your welfare." "_Coward_," his mind accused.

Teela's hopeful gaze seemed to dim. Adam wasn't concerned that she was in another guy's arms; he was simply concerned about her safety. It stung a little knowing that Adam only saw her as a good friend and nothing more. That word: _more_. She was an orphan, end of story. Princes don't marry orphans. There would be no romantic future for her and the prince.

"You don't have to worry about David, Adam. He's a perfect gentleman. I like him a lot." The instinct to self-protect kicked in and she replied without thinking through the repercussions of her remark.

"_Ouch_." Adam pursed his lips. His heart sank. "_Well, there's my answer. We're just friends_." "Are you through?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks." Adam took their dishes to the sink, rinsed them, and placed them into the washer.

"Ready for bed, Tee?" The prince held his hand out to help her down from the bar stool. An improper thought raced through Teela's mind at his suggestive question. "_Behave_," she thought.

"Yes, I'm ready," she took his hand, but the prince moved in closer to her, wrapped his hands around her waist, and slowly lifted her off of the stool. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he set her down in one fluid movement. "_Wow_," she thought. She liked the feel of his strong arms around her.

Time stood still for a moment as he looked down at her, staring at her with his handsome lopsided grin. He seemed taller. At 15, he was already almost six feet tall. She giggled inwardly at how her father tried to keep him a child by ruffling his hair even though they stood almost eye to eye. Their physicians had technology to estimate the height they would reach in adulthood. They discovered that due to his mother's Terran Scandinavian heritage and the fact that the King is 6'4", the prince would reach at least 6'4" in height, if not more. She was projected to reach 5'10". Her mother must have been unusually tall for a woman.

"What's funny?" he asked his smile widening.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how tall you were and the fact that Father likes to pretend you're a child."

He snorted. "Technically, we still are, Tee. We're not even sixteen, yet. And, my father wants to marry me off at eighteen," he grimaced and turned for the door.

"What? To whom?" Teela's heart started to pound.

"He mentioned Lady Amanda, but I didn't think we were compatible. But who knows, maybe it'll work. What's the point of bucking the system anymore?" He wore a sad expression as they reached the kitchen door. He turned back to look at Teela. "Ready to sneak back?"

Teela's heart lurched. Once he married, these clandestine custard raids would cease. No more closeness, no more sneaking into rooms and confiding in one another. Gone. "Yes."

He took her hand and flicked the main lights off carefully cracking the door open. She could make out his silhouette in the darkness. He peeked into the hallway and quickly pulled her down the hall, around the corner, past the Royal chambers and to her room. At her back door, he bid her good night and disappeared.

Teela slipped back into bed and sobbed quietly to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:** Adam and Teela are teenagers so you know how that goes; in conversation, they tend to engage in a series of "near misses" when it comes to getting to the heart of matters. Let's hope these two can settle down long enough to have a real conversation sometime soon. ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adam snuck back to his room, stepped over a sleeping Cringer, and slipped into bed. He tossed and turned for hours until the rising sun crept through his window. His timepiece read 6:30 A.M. Realizing sleep was a lost cause, he got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Eternos was beautiful, especially at sunrise. Most of the city's inhabitants were still asleep but there were a few owners who had arrived to open their coffee shops and start the day. The bakeries were already open and the smell of fresh bread and pastries wafted across the rooftops. The royal guard was on beefed up patrol due to the many dignitaries who were in town for the Summit next week.

As he watched the scene below, a figure had stopped in the center square and was waving its hand at him. He squinted as his mind tried to recognize the person waving frantically at him.

"Prince Adam!"

Recognition dawning, Adam waved back.

"If you're not busy, come on down for a walk! It's a gorgeous morning!"

He thought for a moment. What did he have to lose? "Let me get showered and I'll be right down," he shouted back. He disappeared into his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped over a still sleeping Cringer and walked out the door. He decided to change up and wear black slacks, a blue short-sleeved shirt, and a white tunic instead of the usual crazy lavender princely tights. He made his way downstairs and to the Palace gates. The guards, shocked to see the prince out this early in the morning, bowed frantically and greeted him. "Good morning, my Prince," they stated in unison. They almost didn't recognize him in slacks.

"Good morning Rowan, Kennedy," the prince inclined his head towards each man. "I'm sorry for the short notice but this is all unplanned. I'm out for a quick early morning walk. I'm only going to stay within the confines of the city, okay? I'll be back before breakfast."

"Very good, my Prince," Rowan, the lead guard, answered. "We'll send in the prince's security detail and instruct them to give you a wide berth. Let us know if we can be of any other assistance."

"Thanks."

Adam overheard Rowan calling in the prince's status to the rest of the royal guard as he exited the Palace's grand entrance and walked toward his walking partner, who had been waiting on the street bench across from the guardhouse.

"There you are, my Prince," she cooed as she curtseyed. Her gaze swept his body as she smiled in approval at the new look. She noted his hair was still damp from his shower and his usual sunny locks were now a deep golden blonde. Her body twitched in arousal at the charming smile he was wearing. "You certainly took your time."

Adam inclined his head. "What kind of a gentleman would I be if I met you in rumpled pajamas?" Adam joked.

"A man on a mission, I'd say," she countered.

Adam quirked an eyebrow at her reply. "Lady Amanda, what brings you out here so early? Do you go for a walk every morning?"

"I try to. It's good exercise and it's so peaceful out here first thing in the morning. The streets are quiet and there's really no one around. Only a few coffee shops open. Where do you want to go?"

"This is your gig, my lady," he smiled. "I'll follow your lead."

As the sun came up, they walked down the quiet cobbled streets and admired the scent of beautiful fresh flowers spilling over flower boxes from apartment windows. They walked into a nearby coffee shop where he bought them freshly bottled waters. The surprised merchant, startled at the honor of having the Prince of Eternia in his shop, let them have the waters for free. Adam tried to protest but the merchant wouldn't hear of it. With a smile and thanks, they left the shop and made their way towards the central park, strolling leisurely around the royal lake populated by elegant swans and other various colorful water fowl. The ornate fountain in the middle of the lake was at full blast and the pleasant breeze cooled them as they found a park bench.

Adam gestured to the bench and waited for Lady Amanda to sit down before settling beside her. Her soft fragrance filled his nostrils and he breathed in her lovely scent. "_Nice_," he thought. He was enjoying the peace and serenity of the lake, as well as the pleasant conversation he was having with Lord Tewksbury's daughter.

She was wearing a simple sky blue tea length sundress that was cinched at the waist and was full at the bottom. Her modest scoop neck was trimmed with lace and her chocolate brown hair was swept up in large loose curls revealing a long graceful neck. She wore dangling earrings and her make-up was light but flawless.

They sat quietly for a few moments listening to the birds and watching the sun dance on the surface of the lake.

"My Prince, we've known each other for several years now," she began.

"Yes, my lady," he replied, wondering at the direction of this conversation. He took a sip from his bottle.

She continued, "Please forgive my bluntness, but I must ask you something. I see you with Man-At-Arms' daughter frequently. Are you two dating?"

Adam choked on the water in surprise at the directness of the question.

"No, we are not," he finally managed.

"Then, why did you two spend a romantic evening out in the Palace Gardens the other night? You bid her good night then bowed and kissed her hand. I always understood that gesture to be a sign of courtship."

Adam's eyes widened. He had no idea anyone had been watching them goof off in the gardens that night.

"Teela and I have been best friends since infancy. We enjoy spending time together and joking with each other. I wouldn't have called our interaction indicative of a 'romantic evening' per se, just friendly teasing," he eyed her. "I wasn't aware anyone was observing us. Were you hiding somewhere?" he was a little hacked off that someone had invaded their privacy.

Amanda looked embarrassed. "No! No, your Highness! I wasn't hiding. I enjoy walking through the gardens after dinner and noticed you guys sitting on the bench across from the Palace fountain. I was just wondering." Slowly taking his hand in hers, she looked deeply into his eyes.

"If you hadn't noticed, my Prince, I like you…a lot."

Adam shifted uncomfortably at her forwardness. He liked it when a woman knew what she wanted. He just didn't know what to do when a woman he wasn't interested in wanted him in particular…in that way.

"I'm flattered, my lady, but—"

"Amanda," she corrected.

"Amanda," he smiled. "It's just—"

She cut him off. "I don't expect you to reciprocate, my Prince. I know your heart lies elsewhere. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you," she squeezed his hand.

He glanced at their hands and back into her eyes.

"You are such a good hearted person and I don't want to you to end up alone or see you unhappy with whomever the kingdom eventually forces you to marry, your Highness."

Speechless at her heartfelt profession, the prince stared at her. Her sincerity and resignation touched him deeply. He understood the pain of unrequited love and his heart connected with hers. He already knew that Teela had made her choice, so what was the point of hoping anymore?

"Adam," he corrected.

She blushed and offered a shy smile. "Adam."

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"No, your…I mean, Adam," she grinned.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure! Where?"

He sent her a look of confusion. "The Palace," he answered.

Her eyes widened. "You mean, the Palace Dining Hall? I've never attended a private royal family breakfast. I wouldn't know how to act! I mean, I don't feel like I'm dressed for it," she panicked.

Adam gave her a warm smile. "It's informal and you look fine, Amanda. Come with me?" he stood up and held out his hand.

She hesitatingly took his hand as he helped her up. She put a hand on his shoulder as she stood on tiptoes. He bent over slightly allowing her to give him a kiss on the cheek. As she pulled back, she noticed that his eyes were the color of her sundress, as blue as the sky on a crystal clear day. His shirt matched his eye color today and her heart warmed at the way he was looking at her.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Prince and Lady Amanda made their way through the front gate, across the courtyard and to the Dining Hall. The King and Queen were standing outside the doorway wearing worried expressions. They studied their son then glanced at the beautiful young lady on his arm. Amanda curtseyed as they relaxed and smiled at her.

"Father, Mother, you remember Lady Amanda, Lord Tewksbury's daughter?" he introduced.

The King responded with a huge smile, "Of course we do, Adam! It's very nice to see you again, young lady. I'm afraid I've held your father captive in summit meetings for the past three days. Please forgive me for monopolizing his time. You must be quite bored when he's gone," he gave a sympathetic smile.

"Not at all, your Majesty. I'm just happy to be back in Eternos. I spent my childhood here and even though our new home in Shivol is only thirty minutes away, I really miss the city," she glanced at Adam. "And its inhabitants," she smiled.

Adam blushed. The Queen giggled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, child," the Queen gestured to the Hall. "Please make yourself comfortable. If you don't mind, we just need a quick conversation with our son before breakfast."

"Of course. Thank you, your Majesty," Amanda curtseyed, glanced at Adam and walked inside.

Adam turned to them expectantly. "What's up?"

"Do you remember last night, son?" Randor questioned. "You and Teela were completely at odds. And now Amanda is with you. What on Eternia is going on between you two? We're just concerned."

The prince made a mental forehead slap.

"I forgot about the scene we caused last night. I'm so sorry Mother, Father. Teela and I had a small misunderstanding, but everything is okay between us now."

Marlena studied her son. "Are you sure? You two were so upset last night that you never came out of your rooms. We thought it best to let you two cool down before approaching you."

Adam winced. He and Teela snuck out of their rooms last night and had been doing so for years without his parents' knowledge. He felt badly about keeping it from them all these years.

"We actually talked last night…late last night," he looked sheepishly at the two of them.

His parents blinked at him. "What do you mean 'we talked late last night'?" Randor replied.

Adam shifted from side to side. "I snuck into her room and asked her to forgive me."

The King and Queen's eyes widened. "You what?" they shouted in unison.

"No! I didn't sneak in without her knowledge," he quickly explained. "I knocked on the door and she let me in."

His parents visibly relaxed. "Well, that's slightly better but not by much. Visiting a young single girl's bedchambers late at night is very inappropriate, son," Randor chided. "If you were caught by any of the guards, do you know the damage it would cause to Teela's reputation? It's shameful that we have to deal with society's double standards; you would be congratulated, but Teela would be looked upon with disdain. You must be careful, son. You must be more responsible."

Adam cringed at the thought of being the cause of nasty rumors and gossip surrounding Teela's virtue. He would never dream of hurting her in that way.

"I hadn't thought of that, Father. You're right. I'm sorry," the prince replied with remorse.

"It's all right, son," Marlena put an arm around him. "You're young and will learn to think through the consequences of all of your actions more clearly as you mature. We have all been your age," she smiled.

Adam's eyes widened in mock surprise. "You guys were my age once?" he teased.

The Royal Family chuckled as they made their way into the dining hall. The Duke and Duchess of Aberra arrived with David and Teela in tow. Duncan would miss breakfast today on account of running security drills in preparation for the summit next week. Orko and Cringer were out in the courtyard practicing the jester's magic trick for the dignitaries who would be in town.

The King sat at the head of the table, the Prince to his right, the Queen to his left. Amanda was placed at Adam's right, Teela sat across from him. David sat at Teela's left and The Duke and Duchess sat next to Marlena. Introductions were made among the visiting nobles.

As they all settled in, David glanced nervously over at Adam. The prince simply glared at him. Teela watched the two boys and shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Amanda eyed Teela with curiosity. Teela gave Amanda a tight lipped smile and greeted her with a slight inclination of her head. Amanda returned the gesture.

Randor and Marlena observed the tension between the children with renewed concern. David appeared to be afraid of Adam, Teela seemed to resent Amanda, and Adam and Teela didn't even acknowledge each other. The royal couple exchanged glances and decided on a topic of conversation to break the tension in the room.

"So what is on the agenda for you kids today?" Randor asked.

Teela was the first to answer. "Oh I don't know, your Majesty. Maybe we can all visit the aquarium downtown?" She glanced at Adam, who was still glaring at David. "Adam, don't you think that's a good idea?" Teela was so nervous she was nodding her head at the prince encouraging him to respond positively. She didn't know what he would say at this point.

The prince tore his eyes from David and settled a friendly sapphire gaze on his best friend.

"Sure," he replied in an upbeat tone that belied what he was truly feeling. "I think that's a great idea, Tee," he turned to Amanda. "Are you interested?"

Teela's face fell as she watched Amanda.

"Sounds like fun to me!"

"David, how about you?" Teela asked. Adam's eyes narrowed as he searched David's features. He couldn't help but feel jealous over the fact that his friend had won Teela's affections. Were her feelings for David something that had built up over time? Or was it perhaps the dream that led her to believe there was potential for a relationship?

The duke looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I would love to go. I've never been."

"It's settled then," the red-head announced. "We'll all meet after breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxx

The four friends all piled into the royal chauffeured ground vehicle with the prince's security detail in tow. Adam rolled his eyes. Although he was deeply appreciative over their dedication and their sworn vow to protect the crown prince, being fussed over always made him uncomfortable.

The Aquarium of Eternos was impressive. It was ten thousand square feet of massive glass tanks filled with seawater which housed many different marine species large and small. The tanks were beautifully decorated, clean and well cared for, and created to mimic the sea animals' natural habitats. The King, ever mindful of all life, had ordered an annual rotation. Each year, all of the animals caught during a season would be released back into the ocean. They never maintained young offspring; they would have no understanding of self-sufficiency and would never survive the open waters. They only maintained adult marine life. The purpose of the aquarium was to help biologists understand the world they shared with these beautiful creatures.

Teela and David walked ahead of the prince and the noble lady. Adam and Amanda walked slowly side by side and seemed to be getting along very well as they chatted and laughed about court life. Both were oblivious to the stares of the Eternian citizens who were gawking and pointing excitedly at a rare glimpse of the crown prince. Their camaraderie was beginning to bother Teela. She grabbed David's arm.

"David, let's get something to drink." She glanced back at Adam who didn't seem to notice that they were breaking away.

David, still nervous about being alone with Teela with the prince so nearby hesitated. "Um, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes", she barked at him. "Let's go. Now!"

They walked over to the juice bar and sat down. Adam had stopped and was staring at Teela from across the room. He said something to Amanda who nodded in agreement and he approached the bar alone.

"Teela, can I see you for a moment?"

"Fine," she replied hotly. Turning to David, she stated, "I'll be right back."

They moved to a solitary corner of the bar.

"Is everything alright? You look upset," Adam observed.

"Everything's fine, Adam. Are you enjoying your time with Miss Chatterbox over there? All she's doing is stroking your ego, you know," she snapped.

Adam's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Is that what this is about?"

"What do you mean? What do you think this is this about?" she spat. She couldn't help but feel hurt at the obvious good time he was having without her and the fact that he and Amanda had even dressed in the same colors today. Not to mention what she witnessed from her balcony early this morning. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Adam sighed. "We'll talk later." He returned to Lady Amanda as they resumed their tour of the aquarium.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was early afternoon when they returned and the two young couples exited the vehicle and entered the Palace gates.

David turned to Teela. "This certainly was fun. Thanks for the great suggestion, Teela. See you tomorrow."

"I'm glad you had a good time, my friend. Have a good evening, David," Teela cheerfully responded. She hugged him and watched as he retreated back to his quarters.

Likewise, Amanda had similar words for the prince. "Thank you for a lovely time, Adam. I appreciated the invitation to breakfast and enjoyed getting to know you better. Maybe we can do this again."

"Thanks for accepting. I was honored by your company," Adam replied. Without warning, Amanda cupped his face in her hands, brought his head down to hers, and kissed him sensuously on the lips. She curtseyed, inclined her head to Teela, and made her way back to her quarters. Shocked, Adam and Teela stared silently at her retreating back.

Teela's heart fluttered after having witnessed the entire exchange and glared at her friend. They momentarily locked gazes, each one attempting to read the reaction in the other's features. Teela noted that Adam seemed just as shocked as she was at the kiss. Nevertheless, her heart broken, she turned on her boot heel and headed for her quarters.

Adam, staring silently after her, studied the ground for a few moments then went the opposite direction towards the Palace Gardens. He often visited the gardens after he and Teela had a huge argument. It always gave him a measure of peace as he sorted out his feelings. This time, he was making a visit due to a heavy and confused heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Thanks again for your support! I don't take readership lightly; it means a lot that you guys are still interested. _

_These two, the source of so much frustration for all of us lately (LOL) are 15 years old so at times they can downright miss obvious signs when it comes to heart related issues (well, at least I know I did at 15!). _ _Be encouraged...the wheels of their minds are turning here. But first we've got to do some soul searching...on everybody's part for that matter. _

_I'm posting double chapters again, 9 and 10. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 9

Teela entered the quarters she shared with her father. After closing her bedroom door, she robotically peeled off her knit top and khaki cargo pants, dropping them to the floor as she made her way to her bathing chambers. She stopped mid-step to pull off her boots letting them drop with a thud onto her closet floor. She switched the lights on in her bathing chambers and ran the water, getting the temperature just right for a long hot bath.

She opened the cabinets to retrieve bath gels and scented oils. Sitting quietly on the edge of her sunken garden tub, she poured the oils and gels into the flow of water, letting the silky bubbles multiply to white fluffy peaks. The drone of the running water made her mind drift back to the scene she stumbled on early this morning.

After what seemed like a long night of tears, she had awakened with a start four hours later. Her mind was groggy as she recalled the wonderful night with Adam in the kitchen—that is, until he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in her romantically. He was only concerned for her safety and nothing more. He didn't show a bit of jealousy that she was alone all day with the duke.

Teela recalled how the Palace halls were quiet this morning and how she decided on some fresh air to help relieve her bitter disappointment over the knowledge that she was not going to be allowed to pursue a romantic relationship with the prince.

Stumbling sleepily to her balcony rail, she glanced down at the courtyard and in the distance, she noticed a blonde male wearing black slacks walking to the Palace gates. She initially thought it was the duke until she noticed the broad shoulders and muscular build. The guards came to attention and bowed, tipping her off that this was indeed the prince approaching the front entrance. He talked briefly with them, then made his way to a girl dressed in blue on a street bench. They greeted one another warmly and took a stroll. Teela eyed them until they disappeared from view.

At breakfast today, they seemed to have strengthened their rapport in just a few short hours. She lamented over the fact that Adam and Amanda were getting reacquainted and recalled with sadness Adam's remark last night that his father wanted to marry him off in three years possibly to Amanda.

Removing her undergarments and pinning her hair up off of her neck, she stepped into the hot luxurious bath. Allowing the water's silkiness to wash over her, she leaned back as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxx

David resumed reading his book in his quarters. He needed a way to relax after making a pass at Teela yesterday. His nerves were on edge at the thought of Adam's displeasure and protective nature. The duke assumed she was available for courting because he had never seen the prince make a move on Teela…that and the fact that they always seemed to carry on as if they were involved in a sibling type relationship. Adam is an only child, so is Teela. Perhaps they're protective of each other due to the closeness of their parents' relationship and the Royal Family is close knit with a very small inner circle. Man-At-Arms is the King's dearest friend. It made sense that the Prince and the Warrior Girl would develop a strong bond. But was that bond filial or romantic?

David casually flipped a page in his book. He had been reading an Eternian love story where the female protagonist's love interest was a member of a rival tribe. He had always been a romantic at heart. Now, he only had eyes for Teela. She seemed to return the interest if that kiss was any indication. His curiosity had grown to full blown desire over the last couple of years and he only now had enough courage to act on his feelings.

His thoughts again shifted to the prince. Adam seemed downright angry and didn't speak a word to him all day today. Of course, they didn't have a chance to interact really as the prince was with Amanda and he was with Teela most of the day. Still, his friend seemed guarded and upset. Did Adam feel that he wasn't good enough to court Teela?

The timepiece on his night stand showed 5:38pm. He usually had dinner with his parents and the other visiting dignitaries in the Nobles Dining Hall at 6 P.M. Setting his book on the table, David stood and made his way to the bathing chambers to clean up and dress for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam sat on the stone bench, his usual spot by the fountain in the Royal Gardens where he could be alone with his thoughts. The peace and tranquility of the Gardens was in sharp contrast to the daily grind of official visits, state dinners, and other Kingdom business. Not to mention the constant pressure of being pursued by courtiers of marrying age throughout the Kingdom.

He was nearly 16, yet already he had learned the subtle art of sidestepping flirtatious women without causing offense. He had been groped countless times while attending royal balls by courtiers of his age and even sometimes by their mothers! He had friends in the form of other princes throughout the Kingdom. Some who lacked better judgment enjoyed informing him of their adventurous romantic exploits. These guys seemed to enjoy the attention and indulged in every excess imaginable, including sleeping with anyone who pursued them. He recalled two such playboys in particular who have since married and have fathered several children, many of whom are of questionable parentage.

"Way too complicated," Adam muttered.

Teela came to mind. No one stirred his heart and emotions more than she. Sure, she was beautiful without even trying, but her heart, her character, her intelligence and her sense of honor added to her allure. His earliest memories are of his mother, his father, and Teela in that order. He recalled being 5 years old and being placed in bed next to a sleeping Teela. Their parents were visiting the kingdom of Dachan, a somewhat poorer kingdom than Eternos. Despite their lack of resources, the rulers there were kind and generous. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough accommodations for everyone so the kids shared a bed. After Adam settled under the covers, Teela immediately snuggled against him. He put an arm around her and drifted to sleep. Looking back, he deduced that must have been the precise moment he assumed the role of her protector.

Over the years, they bonded primarily due to the fact that they were always thrown together. They did homework together, ate together, traveled together, and even bathed together as infants. Thankfully, they were both too young at the time to remember being naked as jaybirds in a tub together! A while back his mother mentioned that as infants whenever they were around each other, they had always made each other giggle uncontrollably. The adults had no idea what they found amusing. That, to this day, remained a mystery.

As they got older, they would joke and tease each other, but they were also overprotective of one another, which led to many passionate arguments. Her "jealous behavior" towards him with regard to Amanda was what he believed to simply be her protective nature shining through—she was simply protecting his reputation.

Throughout their life thus far, Adam never shared his growing feelings with Teela because he didn't know where he stood with her. The lines were blurred. Was he her brother or her potential lover? He seemed to get on her nerves more often than not, so he kept silent. He had always set her feelings and wishes ahead of his own.

Now she was interested in David. Adam angrily clenched his jaw at the thought of David with his woman.

"_My woman_?" Adam's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his own musings. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"And, this is not complicated?" he muttered in frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Duncan entered the foyer of his quarters that he shared with his daughter. As he removed his helmet, he heard a faint sigh emanating from his daughter's bedroom. As he approached her door, the sighs turned into faint sobbing. He knocked softly on her door asking if he could come in. She answered in the affirmative and as he entered, he saw her underneath her covers in bed, face buried in a pillow.

"What is it, daughter?" he rarely saw her cry, so this was upsetting. What possibly could have happened? She hesitated which spurred Duncan on.

"Where's Adam? Is he all right?"

Despite her tears, Teela offered a small smile. Her father knew her well. He knew the only subject that could bring his daughter to tears was Adam.

"He's fine, Father," her muffled voice replied through her pillow.

"Then, what is it, dear? You two had a heated exchange at the dinner table last night. The King and Queen and I didn't know what to make of it. They've since told me that Adam said it was a misunderstanding between you two?"

"Oh, Father, everything's fine. He's with Amanda now," she choked out without thinking.

"Lady Amanda? He's courting her?"

"No, but he will soon. The King wants him to court her because I'm not good enough for the Prince of Eternia!" Teela let out another sob. Her troubled teenaged mind inserted her own insecurities into the King's intentions regarding Adam's future.

Duncan knew Randor would never imply nor even think that Teela wasn't suitable for his son. He loved Teela as if she were his own daughter.

"Randor said that?" He already knew the answer, but he asked this question so his daughter would learn how to refrain from jumping to conclusions and to keep a clear, logical mind even amidst anguish.

She raised her head form her pillow and glanced at her father whose features were etched with love and concern.

"No, Dad. At least, I don't think he said that." She sniffled and wiped her face with a handkerchief. "Adam said something about not bucking the system and that his father wants to marry him off at 18. He mentioned Amanda."

Duncan paused for a moment and sat on the edge of his daughter's bed. The soft ivory quilt of her bed covering carried delicate needlework displaying a beautifully detailed royal court scene. Another patch showed a young prince on bended knee holding the manicured hand of a young noble lady, and yet another displayed a tranquil verdant countryside dotted with grazing sheep on a shimmering lake. He glanced about her room. There was an eclectic mix of stuffed animals, colorful potted flowers, and frilly ivory and powder blue fringe around her bedroom. Hair brushes, jewelry, and bubble bath were strewn on the vanity in her bathing chambers. The décor held an odd combination of young girl/young woman in her bedroom, and Man-At-Arms blinked.

For all her rough, put-up-with-nothing exterior, she was a romantic. Of course, the rough exterior partially was his fault. Parenting a daughter alone was daunting. Marlena had assisted from time to time, though, when he felt out of his depth when it came to dealing with "womanly things", as the Queen had put it.

Now, his daughter was crying over the thought of losing a boy she cares for to another girl. Duncan stroked his chin. Knowing his daughter often would hide her heart for fear of getting hurt, he always suspected she harbored deep feelings for this boy. And, this was no ordinary boy. She was no ordinary girl for that matter. How could he encourage her to see past the surface of their relationship for what it really was without coaxing her? No doubt there was indeed something unspoken between the two children, but he wanted it to take place naturally and without any pressure from him.

He listened to his daughter's soft sobs and his heart lurched. She didn't need a "Master" right now. She needed her father.

"Daughter," he breathed.

Something in his tone made Teela pause. She raised her head and blinked at him with red puffy eyes.

"I must ask you to forgive me."

Her eyes widened. "What? Forgive what, Father?"

Duncan took a deep breath and began. "I am a soldier and an engineer. Before I adopted you, that was the world that I knew. When I was gifted with you—a beautiful, emerald eyed baby girl—I was at a complete loss. I hadn't the faintest idea where to begin with you. I knew absolutely nothing about raising an infant girl, having grown up the eldest of five boys. Occasionally, I sought out the Queen for guidance, but as with all things, I felt compelled to tackle this challenge primarily on my own."

Teela silently stared at her father. He continued.

"Before you get the wrong impression sweetheart, let me say this: you have grown into a lovely young girl who finds herself on the cusp of transition. Your Fourteenth Year celebration last year is testament to the fact that you stand at the threshold of womanhood, and out of fear, I willfully turned a blind eye to that fact. You've been Daddy's Little Girl for so long, but now that role is too confining. My error was in attempting to keep you in that position. My subconscious feared that you were entering into the next stage in which I had no experience and dreaded that I would someday lose you." His voice cracked as he attempted to pull himself together. "_By the Ancients, I will get through this 'talk'_," he thought.

"Father." Teela, who was sitting up now, reached out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to–"

Duncan cut her off by raising a hand as he fought to regain his composure. Teela furrowed her brow and offered a small smile. She patiently waited as he gathered his thoughts.

"You need to know something, my daughter. You have a loving heart. You are intelligent, caring, and fiercely loyal to your family and friends. You are a beautiful girl who happens to know a few moves in Kar-jitzu." He smiled, eliciting a shy giggle from his daughter. He went on.

"You're a fascinating young woman with the capacity for monumental courage, bravery, and love. And any boy who doesn't see that is not worth your time." He stopped and placed a hand on her arm. "With that said, please do not jump to conclusions about how others perceive you, and do not compare yourself to others as there is no point to that. It only serves to cloud your thinking and undermine your self-confidence." He paused as he observed his daughter nodding slowly, her gaze locked with his own.

He continued. "Listening to your concerns and observing you in this setting, I realize that despite some mistakes I've made in rearing you, you have turned out beautifully. Your father, as you may already know, has the tendency to become extremely focused and task oriented, not to mention a bit out of balance at times," he stated with a chuckle. "My workshop tends to become a man cave of sorts where I lose myself in designing and testing my latest work," he stated sheepishly. "As of today, I will endeavor to be a more complete, available and balanced father to you." His eyes filled with tears as he studied his daughter's features.

Her loving gaze settled it for him. For in those eyes, he saw a maturity and intelligence that he hadn't noticed before. "_She's growing up_," he mused, "_and I must allow her the freedom to do so_."

Duncan cleared his throat and swiped at his eyes.

"Don't ever be afraid to be yourself, daughter. There is only one Teela on all of Eternia. Never forget that. I love you very much."

Teela's lower lip quivered as her eyes filled with new tears; tears of unconditional love and acceptance. Something deep inside her felt affirmed. Although she always knew her father loved her, it felt good to hear it. Her insides suddenly turned to jelly.

"Oh Daddy…," she managed as she crashed into her father's arms.

Duncan hugged her tightly patting her back softly as her tears quieted down. He pulled back and reached into a pocket producing a handkerchief. Teela took it gratefully and softly blew her nose.

"Now," Duncan announced. "Back to Adam. What is this 'Amanda' thing?"

Sniffling, Teela chuckled softly and relayed to him what happened after their fight at dinner. When she got to the part where she and Adam snuck out of her room late last night, his eyes widened.

"You two sneak into each other's rooms after dark?" he asked incredulously.

Teela panicked. "It's not what you think, Father!" she quickly explained. "We just talk. And we used to play games when we were little." Teela watched her father hoping he wouldn't ground her…or kill Adam for that matter.

Duncan hesitated and expelled air loudly out of his lungs. He shook his head and stared lingeringly at his hand cannon.

"What am I going to do with you two?" he stated, chagrined.

Teela looked sheepishly at him. "Love me anyway?" she ventured with a toothy grin. "And not strangle Adam?" she added.

Duncan smiled and shook his head. "Go on dear. What else happened?"

She then told him about the picnic with David and the kiss leaving out the dream and the fact that she was actually lying on top of him in reality. _"That would be too much information,"_ she thought.

Duncan had to secretly count to ten in order to calm himself as his daughter related what happened at the picnic. _"She's growing up,"_ his mind kept chanting. But now Adam's reaction at dinner made sense. He had his suspicions about Adam's feelings toward his daughter. The prince had difficulty hiding his feelings for Teela at times. He smiled inwardly at that. Always coming to her rescue, protecting…yes, he'd make a wonderful husband for his little girl. If these two ever stopped hiding from the other for fear of rejection, Eternia would spin off its axis.

After Teela finished informing him of the events of the last few days, Duncan heaved a sigh. _"They're young,"_ he thought. _"Too much left unsaid. Both afraid of total transparency."_

Not wanting to goad his daughter, he offered the one piece of advice he felt would help them begin to work out their feelings for each other. He leaned over giving his daughter a peck on the cheek. Standing, he turned to Teela who was now watching him with a questioning gaze.

"Sounds like you two need to have a talk." And with that, he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Father!" Teela called out in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:** Let me know what you think! I've just finished chapter 13. You can expect some mayhem and fireworks in the next three chapters. LOL_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Thanks again for your continued readership! It's a little quiet out there in He-Man fanfic land, but I can see by the continuous ticks of "views/visits" that you guys still seem to be interested. :-) Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. I'm posting another double update with chapters 11 and 12. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 11

Cringer sat on his haunches underneath the garden's arched entryway, staring at his friend's back. He remained silent not wanting to intrude on his moment alone. Although his back was to him, Adam seemed troubled. He sat on the bench for what seemed like an hour, shifting his position periodically from leaning forward with his elbows on his knees to straightening up, only to let his shoulders eventually slump.

"A-Adam?"

At the mention of his name, the prince's back straightened abruptly and his gaze snapped over his shoulder.

Cringer slowly padded towards him, head down, shoulder muscles rolling. He settled beside the bench emitting a low rumbling purr. Adam smiled as he reached down and scratched behind the cat's ears.

After several more minutes of silent introspection, Adam stood up and made his way to the Dining Hall with Cringer following. Stopping just inside the entrance, the prince froze, eyes wide. Lord Tewksbury and Lady Amanda sat at table, chatting happily with the King and Queen.

"_What are they doing here_?" his mind muttered.

Gesturing to his son, the King shouted, "Adam, join us! We have invited Lord Tewksbury and his lovely daughter for dinner tonight."

Adam stood statue-still. His mouth went dry as panic seeped in.

"Adam?" his father called out, concern lacing his voice.

The prince blinked and slowly, his legs finally obeyed his brain's command to move forward. The only seat vacant at the table was next to Amanda. Refusing the offered seat would be considered offensive. For all he knew, it could lead to a civil war between Eternos and Shivol. He sighed quietly. As he approached, Amanda patted the seat next to her, a small smile tugging at her lips. He hesitated slightly then took his seat as Cringer curled up in the corner.

Their fathers discussed the Summit as the children quietly worked at their meal. Noticing the tension, the Queen spoke up.

"Adam, where is Teela?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders while keeping his eyes on his plate. He didn't trust his voice right now as he simply wanted to finish the meal and escape to his room. Amanda's kiss earlier rattled him—not because he disliked it but because his body responded so strongly to it. "_Traitor_," he thought to himself. His throat was dry and tight. He half expected Teela to come marching in any minute and spot him having dinner with the "flirtatious courtier".

As the adults chatted on amiably, Amanda discreetly slipped her left hand underneath the table and squeezed Adam high on his right thigh. He sucked in air as his head snapped to her. She continued to eat calmly without missing a beat as the prince stared at her in disbelief.

Randor had stopped mid-conversation and gazed questioningly at the prince. "You're behaving strangely, son. Did you fall and bump your head at the aquarium today?"

Adam sent him an annoyed look to which the King chalked up to teen angst. Nodding his understanding, he went back to his conversation with the visiting lord.

Amanda eyed the dessert. "I adore Longe-berry custard," she whispered into the prince's right ear.

Adam stiffened. "Not my favorite," he finally managed.

Amanda leaned in speaking loudly enough only for the prince to hear. "Are you upset over the kiss earlier? I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just that I find you incredibly attractive and it's sometimes difficult for me to behave with any decorum around you," she stated sheepishly. She finally removed her hand from his leg.

Adam thought for a moment then turned to her. "I wasn't particularly offended by the kiss. I was mostly taken by surprise. We're not that well acquainted," he rubbed the back of his neck and turned again to her. "I'm also wondering at your forwardness. It's been my experience that that's usually a sign a girl wants something from me." He took a sip of water and setting it back on the table, he looked her straight in the eye. "I don't respond well to manipulation."

That last statement was uttered by the prince with such authority and finality that it caught Amanda off guard. She eyed him for a moment. "You are very different from your counterparts throughout the rest of Eternia. I am so accustomed to the open display of affection they engage in that I just assumed…," she trailed off. She took a breath and regained her composure. "Please forgive my ignorant assumption, my Prince."

He watched her. As long as they were communicating openly like this, he thought they might as well go back to first names.

"Adam, remember?"

"I remember. Adam. Hard habit to break." She gave a small smile and took a sip of water.

The prince reflected on her last remark. "You mentioned the other princes. If you don't mind me asking, have you courted any of them?"

Amanda hesitated. If he's considering her as a potential mate, of course he needs to know about any past relationships. "Yes, Prince Zurekesh of Denarba," she rolled her eyes. "He was a real scoundrel. All hands, no brain."

Adam lifted an eyebrow.

"In his kingdom, the courtier is to share his bed. Then, and only then if he's pleased with your performance, he assigns you to his household with all of the other women. I suppose it was naiveté to think I could influence him to change their traditions on choosing a bride."

Adam nodded.

"And in case you're wondering, the answer is no, I did not sleep with him."

Adam raised both eyebrows this time, tilted his head, and nodded again. "You are seeking a husband?"

She thought for a beat. "I am hoping he will seek me."

The prince looked pensive. He shifted in his seat and turned back to her. "What are your goals in life? What's important to you?" He already knew what Teela wanted: to lead the Royal Guard and to protect and defend Eternia. Noble aspirations. Adam needed to know what this girl was after.

Amanda blinked. "No one has ever asked me before," her eyes searched his. "I want to make a home with someone. I want to be cherished by a man head-over-heels in love with me."

They stared at each other as Amanda slowly covered his hand with hers.

Marlena eyed the two children. She furrowed her brow in concern over Teela's absence. Lord Tewksbury was a known opportunist so she was wary over his daughter's true intentions. She supposed it wasn't fair to assign the shortcomings of a father to his child, but still, he raised her and most likely instilled his own set of values into her. She also noticed how uncomfortable her son seemed around her. She trusted her son's instincts; he is a very good judge of character. He mentioned himself her affinity for aggressive behavior when it came to pursuing what she wanted.

The Queen snapped out of her internal dialogue and returned to the conversation between her husband and Tewksbury.

"So your Majesty, how will we convince the Mandovians to agree with us on the Trisken Trade and Weapons Agreement?"

Randor took a sip of wine and set it down. "We should advise that most of Eternia's leaders are on board and that it would be to their advantage. They would have our armies as protection in case negotiations fell apart. But if it did work out, Mandovia would prosper on a level it has never experienced before."

Adam suddenly cut in. "Forgive my interruption, Father, but may I be excused?"

Randor's head snapped to Adam, who seemed a bit on edge. "Son, what's going on? You've been on pins and needles all night. Are you ill?" The King's face was etched with worry. The Queen eyed Adam.

"No, Father, I didn't get much sleep last night; that's all." Adam's tired gaze drifted pleadingly to his mother, then back to the King.

The King gave an understanding smile. "Of course, Adam. Get some rest. The opening meeting for the Summit is at nine tomorrow morning. We'll meet in my study at 8:30, okay, son?"

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, all," Adam bowed to his parents, inclined his head to the visiting nobles and headed for his room. He rolled Amanda's answers to his questions around in his head. Something wasn't adding up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, the Palace was alive with activity. Elaborately dressed nobles from almost every continent descended upon the Royal Palace of Eternos chatting excitedly about the discussions over the next three days and the opportunity to meet and talk with the Royal Family.

Adam made his way to his father's study and arrived with Cringer at 8:30 A.M. sharp. This event was too important for him to arrive late, especially since he was giving the opening speech to 3,000 participants.

Before leaving dinner last night, Amanda had boldly asked to accompany him to the ball tonight. In his haste to get away, he accepted then took off to his room. Adam sighed. Something about Amanda always made him jittery despite the genial conversations they had recently enjoyed.

Placing it at the back of his mind, he arrived at his father's study and knocked on the door. His father's voice answered from the other side and he and his feline partner entered.

Randor beamed at his only son. Adam was wearing black dress slacks with a double gold strip lining on the side pant leg, a royal blue long sleeved button down silk shirt, a white suit jacket, and a gold embroidered patch on his left pectoral displaying the Crown Prince's Coat of Arms. The cuffs of his jacket were embroidered with gold cording, and his black dress boots were shined to perfection. His hair was neatly trimmed at the nape of his neck and his normally unruly bangs had been tamed. Randor smiled and approached his son, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Son, today is your first public address and I'm so proud that you chose the Summit as your first occasion. Do you have any last questions for me before we enter the Great Hall?"

"Yeah," Adam replied nervously. "Is it too late to back out?"

The King quirked an eyebrow. "Don't even think about that back door, Adam. Armed guards are posted on the other side."

When the prince rolled his eyes in frustration, the King gave a hearty laugh and slapped Adam's back so hard that it made him stumble forward.

"I'm joking, son. You'll be fine! I've seen your speech and watched you rehearse it several times by memory. Duncan has also witnessed your rehearsals and stated that you are more than ready for this."

Adam winced inwardly at the King's dry humor. Sometimes, it was just plain not funny. He took a deep breath and expelled it loudly. "Let's do this," he stated.

Before leaving, the prince quickly knelt down and stroked Cringer's back. "Hey pal, I'll see you on the other side." He stood and turned towards the door.

"Break a l-leg, Adam."

At Cringer's reply, Adam did a double-take as the cat winked at him.

"Yeah, thanks. Poor choice of words there, Cringe." Adam smirked and he left with his father.

The Great Hall was packed to capacity. The architecture contained arched entryways and 100 foot fan vaulted ceilings ornately decorated in golds, royal blues, and rich crimson colors. On the gold colored walls were frescoes depicting ancient battles throughout Eternia's history. Portraits of the prince's grandfather, King Miro in his battle armor and later in his royal robes at coronation, were displayed throughout. Marble floors completed the design.

The noble families were seated at long tables draped in rich ivory fabrics. Each table contained a floral centerpiece, a golden carafe of ice cold water, crystal goblets, delicate bone china place settings, napkins of fine linen, and bowls of fresh fruit. The Palace dining attendants stood suited up, lining the walls with linen towels draped over their folded arm ready for service.

At the back of the Hall were curious everyday Eternian citizens who wanted to catch a glimpse of the opening ceremony. The Summit is normally closed to those who are not of the nobility; however, Randor had allowed a small amount of the general populace to attend the first hour. It was standing room only in the back. It was likely the young girls in attendance were there to see the Crown Prince deliver his speech.

The Eternian Royal Orchestra was situated on the upper level of the Hall and were signaled by the King's attendant to start the processional as the fifty highest ranking nobles entered the Hall first followed by the Royal Family.

As the family entered, the whole assembly rose and bowed as the King and Queen took to their thrones. The Prince stood at the King's right hand. The King wore the gold Eternian 3-point crown, black dress slacks, a royal blue shirt and a red suit jacket. His gold embroidered crimson floor length mantle was gathered at his neck. The King's coat-of-arms was embroidered at the bottom of the elegant robe.

The Queen wore similar colors; a royal blue gown cinched at the waist with a gold belt, a bejeweled Eternian gold crown, a crimson gold embroidered mantle and her beautiful auburn hair was slicked back and pulled into a low intricately braided bun.

The royal vizier took the podium to announce the Prince.

"Our esteemed Noblemen and Noblewomen of the Five Kingdoms, welcome to Eternos. The King and Queen are honored that you are here today to attend The Summit of Kingdoms. It is their wish and deepest hope that these proceedings will continue to promote peace and prosperity throughout all of Eternia."

At that, the attendees applauded and cheered at the warm greeting.

"And now for the official greeting. It is the King and Queen's great pleasure to present to you their beloved son Adam, Crown Prince of Eternia, to open this year's proceedings."

More cheers rang out, wild this time, accompanied by several whistles of approval from the young ladies in attendance.

Adam strode to the podium and with a smile, studied the crowd. His gaze settled on Teela, who was seated next to her father in the front row. After the cheers died down, Adam and Teela locked gazes. Adam's smile widened as Teela smiled back shyly.

The Prince spoke in a commanding tone, clearly and distinctly. He welcomed the nobility and the citizenry, spoke of the Ancients and their world vision, as well as talked briefly about the current state of the Kingdom. As he continued, he occasionally glanced at Teela and smiled. That sent heat to the core of Teela's body. Thereafter, whenever he glanced at her, she would look away.

Adam spoke eloquently, never betraying an ounce of nervousness throughout the entire speech. As he closed, the attendees felt an even greater respect for the young prince. Their confidence in him as Heir was strengthened that much more and they cheered rising to their feet at the conclusion of his opening speech.

He smiled and winked at Teela as he turned on his boot heel and took his place back at his father's side. His parents beamed with pride as they smiled at him, nodding their approval.

After the announcement of the day's schedule, the Royal Family exited the platform as Man-At-Arms and Teela filed out through a side door. Breakfast had been announced and the attendants began serving the nobles.

In the Dining Hall, Randor scooped Adam up into a huge bear hug, lifting him off his feet. Marlena kissed and hugged her son as they all spoke of how proud they were at the fine job he had done at his first official event.

Duncan entered and offered his congratulations to Adam on his first address, but Teela stood silently behind him. As the adults talked excitedly with one another about the opening ceremony, Adam and Teela gazed at each other for a few minutes. Adam noticed that her guard was back up and in full swing.

Exasperated, Adam reached for Teela's hand and pulled her to the Palace Gardens. She gasped as she struggled to keep up with his long strides. When they arrived in the courtyard, Adam stopped and turned to face her.

"What is this?" the prince's lips were set in a terse line.

Teela furrowed her brow in confusion. "What is what?"

"This dance that we do."

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance! You waltz that way skirting the issue, I waltz in the other direction, dodging a beam here or there. I know why I'm afraid to speak up, but what's your reason for hiding?"

Her throat went dry tightening slightly. She wasn't ready for this conversation. What if it ended badly? What if she ended up hearing that he had chosen Amanda? Or worse, what if they engaged in the mother of all arguments and their friendship ended?

"You first," she squeaked out.

Adam tensed up. She could be maddening at times, constantly sending him mixed signals.

"Not this time, Tee. I won't allow you to turn the tables on me like you did in the kitchen the other night. You threw a tantrum at the aquarium yesterday morning, then stomped off to your chambers when we returned to the Palace. Then this morning at the Assembly, you're smiling sweetly at me from the front row. Now, your guard is back up. What is this?" he asked, totally annoyed.

Teela's eyes flashed as her temper began to rise. No one is going to tell her what she can and can't do. If she wants to behave like a brat, it's her business! Plus, Adam cornering her like this, forcing her to speak her heart before she was ready rankled her. With her back against the wall, she'll do what she does best: claw her way out.

Teela waved an index finger at him, her fist resting on her left hip. "Don't you tell me what I can and can't do, Prince Adam! I consider it my duty as your friend to inform you whenever an empty headed courtier blows smoke up your ass!" Her face reddened in anger as Adam angrily narrowed his eyes at her. She continued. "I can never stand it when a spoiled noblewoman garners your attention. Those flirtatious tarts shove their breasts in your face and you instantly forget who you are! It's like the oldest trick in the book and you fall for it!" she shouted.

"I am NOT falling for it!" Adam shouted back. "These girls don't give a damn about me, Tee! They just want the throne! Holy Ancients, do you think I'm that stupid?" He turned his back to her and walked toward the Fountain, running a hand through his hair. Whirling around to face her again, he added, "You know what this is about? This is about you and abandonment issues." he spat.

Teela's mouth flew open, completely undone. "Abandonment issues? Okay, so maybe my mother left me, but my father certainly did not!" she folded her arms and thought for a moment. She was angry and wanted to push his buttons. Something came to mind. "At least David was honest about how he felt about me. You've had your whole life to tell me but haven't said a word! What's your excuse, Adam?"

Adam glared at Teela, his blue eyes hot with anger, and his jaw clenched. He advanced toward her with such speed that it took all of her strength to stand her ground and refrain from taking a step back. Her chin set, she looked up at him directly in the eye.

In a flash he was standing over her, a look of pure anger laced with exasperation on his face.

"Do you want to know why, Tee? THIS is why!" he shouted. "Getting you to open up starts a full blown war! You put up the Mystic Wall a mile high around yourself and I have no way of breeching it. But you have one stupid dream about a boy kissing you at a picnic and you immediately let down your guard to him!" he shouted and shrugging his shoulders in frustration. He barked, "Why?"

A couple of beats went by as they both glared at each other in silence. The only sound in the Gardens was the babbling fountain and their heavy breathing due to the heightened emotions of the moment.

Teela blinked at him for a moment, unable to respond to that very valid question. Out of frustration, she suddenly grabbed Adam's face and kissed him. Surprised, Adam jerked away, staring at her in utter disbelief. Interpreting his pulling back as rejection, Teela's eyes began to fill with tears.

Adam blinked and seeing her tears, shook his head. He stepped back to her, cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss that was so passionate, heat shot through her entire body. He then pulled back a little and brushed her lips lightly with his until she opened her mouth granting him access. When he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth, her knees almost buckled. His kisses were pure heat.

Teela's arms encircled his waist as he moved his hands down her back. As their tongues twisted around each other, a deep moan escaped her throat. Their kisses became hungrier as the dam broke, spilling forth years of pent up emotions which washed over them.

Then, as if on cue, they both broke apart and simply gaped at each other, each surprised by the other's passionate response. Adam caught movement in his peripheral and his head snapped over to the arched entryway. Their parents were standing in the hallway as were several servants, eyes wide in disbelief at what they just witnessed.

Teela, following Adam's line of sight, turned to see all of the adults gawking. Embarrassed, she fled out of the courtyard towards her chambers, leaving Adam alone to explain what just happened.

"Umm…"

"Adam! You know better than to put on a display like that for all to see!" Randor snapped. "You had a very loud, very personal argument then followed it up with….oh Ancients. You need to exhibit better control over your emotions, young man!"

The Queen placed a hand on Randor's bicep causing the King's head to whip angrily in her direction. He immediately calmed at her touch and began to breathe deeply, attempting to regain his composure.

The prince was still standing in the middle of the Gardens' courtyard with clenched fists, his blue gaze filled with confusion and anger. Dealing with Teela's unstable emotions was enough; now his father was starting in on him.

The Queen approached her son and caressed his cheek.

"Adam," she calmly stated. "Go to your chambers and rest. I know you haven't been sleeping and the pressure of dealing with your tumultuous friendship, and the Summit must be challenging." She kissed his forehead. "Go, my son."

Adam released a small sigh and nodded. Kissing his mother's face tenderly, he turned to go. The servants, still gaping, stood staring at the end of the hallway.

"Show's over," Adam angrily snapped as he brushed past them and towards his chambers.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:** Yeah, rough day. Tell me what you think about the blow up._


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** I've got to be honest here. I'm only posting a one chapter update this time because I'm struggling with chapters 14 and 15. I went through a couple of drafts but they both still seemed "off" so I'm still working on them. The last time I posted a two-chapter update was 11 and 12 so a friendly reminder that if you missed chapter 11, please go check it out. There are clues in 11 that will surface in upcoming chapters. Thank you Foxy for your honest to goodness beta-feedback! And t__hanks to all for your continued readership and support of my story. :D You guys are awesome._

_Chapter 13_

Teela rushed through her bedroom door, slamming it shut and locking it behind her. She couldn't believe their parents caught them making out! She also couldn't believe that Adam kissed her back and with such intensity. He was out of his mind livid when she brought up David. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. So, he was jealous after all? It was never her intention to deliberately make him jealous or angry, but she was relieved to see that emotional response rise up within him, nevertheless.

She sank into her love seat, folding her legs underneath her. She hugged a pillow to her chest as she thought through what happened earlier.

He had basically questioned her as to why she emotionally held him at arm's length all these years, yet allowed David inside immediately after one dream. What was the difference between the two of them? That was essentially the million dollar question he was posing. Deep down, she knew the answer to that question: he was royalty and she was an orphan.

Yet, David belonged to the nobility, so why did she seem more comfortable pursuing a relationship with him and not Adam?

She thought for a few more moments. Now, she was able to see more clearly: Adam was heir to the throne of Eternia versus David, who would become the next Duke of Aberra. Life with David seemed more realistic, a lot smaller, more anonymity. Becoming the Princess of Eternia and eventually its next Queen seemed fantastical and daunting. Way too high profile.

She didn't feel good enough to become Princess. She didn't feel smart enough nor at all refined enough to become Princess. She paused as she realized that she had just made an assumption. If she and the prince officially courted, it may not result in marriage. It could very well simply be a courtship and nothing more. It's very possible that he may decide to remain friends and choose someone else, someone with the formal training of the court.

Her father's words came back to mind: "_Don't be afraid to be yourself…don't jump to conclusions about how others perceive you_." When Adam initially pulled back from her kiss, she assumed it was done out of revulsion and began to tear up. When he shook his head and kissed her back with such force, it was an undeniable indication that he was interested in her to some degree.

But, how does he really feel about the so-called "Lady" Amanda? He seemed interested in her, as well. Boy, was she pursuing him with abandon: inviting him on an early morning walk, flirting with him at the aquarium, and then kissing him in front of her afterwards….

Which leads her to another question about her own actions: why did she herself kiss Adam so unexpectedly today? He had basically asked her why David was allowed inside her "Mystic Wall" as he put it. Not only was she afraid to speak her heart at that moment, she wasn't even sure of the answer herself until now! So, out of desperation—and to be honest, maybe a little bit of 'testing' on her part—she grabbed and kissed him. The insecurities she harbored while growing up together were taking their toll on their friendship.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization of something he said during their argument: "…_one stupid dream about a boy…kissing you…at a PICNIC_!" Teela's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't told anyone about the details of her dream! How did he know she was kissing someone and that it was at a picnic? Her mind was reeling.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and she groaned because she wasn't ready to see anyone. Despite the feeling of wanting to be left alone, she grudgingly climbed out of the love seat and entered the living room's foyer. Opening the door, a servant, one she recognized from David's household, inclined his head.

"Hello, Miss Teela, David has asked me to deliver this to you," he handed her an ivory envelope sealed with a gold ribbon. "Good day," and with that he departed.

Teela shut the door and eyed the large envelope. She untied the bow and, opening the card, she scanned its contents. David invited her to the ball this evening.

"Well, that's just GREAT!" she shouted sarcastically at no one in particular.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam was on his back, lying on his couch and staring at the ceiling of his sitting room. He had just created a huge scene with Teela, losing his cool and then to complicate matters, French kissed her into an oblivion.

Mental note: "_Why does Mother refer to it as French kissing? Must ask what exactly is a 'French'_?" his mind questioned.

He shook it off and continued to stare at nothing. He managed to complete his Summit address to the nobles then promptly dragged Teela into the Gardens for a very loud screaming match.

He wondered if the whole assembly had heard them shouting. And his father, oh Ancients, he was completely disappointed. And Duncan! He had just walked into the courtyard and witnessed the King's son putting his tongue down his daughter's throat!

"Ohhh...that's so not good," he moaned.

He pulled a pillow over his face, then abruptly pulled it off, his eyes wide.

"He's got those hand cannons!" he muttered to himself.

He grabbed the pillow and placed it over his face again, hoping that the gesture would somehow result in magically allowing him to disappear. He knew his parents. He was not looking forward to the very long, very humiliating lecture on the 'birds and the flies', or whatever his mother called it. He knows the anatomy of a girl and boy. He doesn't need to be reminded of what happens when girls and boys come together.

He again pulled the pillow away from his face and rolled his eyes.

"A kiss is not going to make her pregnant, for Ancients' sake!" he stated loudly to himself. Then he tilted his head and shrugged. "But it certainly could lead to the opportunity," he mumbled.

He furrowed his brow and thought about Teela. What possessed her to grab and kiss him? He noticed that she never answered his question. Why was David allowed into her personal space but he was not? And another thing, she never gave David attitude whenever he assisted her. He blinked and thought for a moment. There was a chip on her shoulder when things got too personal with him but not so with David. "_What is the distinction she's making between us_?" he questioned.

His mind began to run down the list:

_"David lives in Aberra, outside of Eternos. I live in the Palace with Teela._

_She met David when she was 10. She met me when she was 1._

_David is more quiet and reserved. I am…..well, I'm wild._

_David's parents are the Duke and Duchess of Aberra. My parents are the King and Queen of Eternia."_

He thought for moment. Maybe that was it? Was she intimidated by his parents? When he initially pulled away from her kiss, her eyes had filled with tears.

Rejection!

"_So, that's it! She's insecure_!"

He paused to let that sink in. "_Wow! Invincible Teela is insecure_?"

Whenever she picked a fight, he figured she was just stubborn but low self-confidence never crossed his mind. She was always jumping in to save someone, like she did defending David from Aurellius on the school grounds. She loved competitions and talked trash when they would spar together. It made sense now; all of those things were done to prove self-worth.

He ran a hand down his face.

"_I was so blind_," he mentally chastised himself. "_How could I not see that_?"

There was a knock at his door. Adam groaned at the thought of who that could be. Father, Mother, Duncan, even Teela…any of the above were not visitors he felt particularly ready to see at the moment.

He slowly stood up from the couch and headed to the door. Swinging it open, his eyes widened in surprise.

xxxxxxxxxx

_I know...couldn't resist a teeny tiny cliffhanger. Sorry! :-)_


End file.
